


【XFF】MJ與阿喵(HE)

by Anstrid



Series: MJ與喵 [1]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 人變貓(不一定), 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 同一篇文有分HE跟BE結局
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam
Series: MJ與喵 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033611





	【XFF】MJ與阿喵(HE)

這是從一巴掌引起的。

正確來說，這是從他眼眸中對那一巴掌流露的漠視而引起的。

「啪!」臉龐熱騰騰的被烙上恥辱的五指印，方大同呆了幾秒，任女人肆無忌憚的摑了一記響亮耳光。指尖連著的閃礸水晶假甲尖銳的拉出了幾絲血痕。

假甲片上的閃石掉了幾顆，滾在黑色踢恤上像他沒來得及流的淚滴，跌落。

站在女人身後的蕭敬騰皺眉，抓起她再度舉起的手，煩躁的叫喊她的名字，說「不要打人。」

女人被箝制後情緒更激動，歇斯底里的尖喊刺穿耳膜。

「為什麼我不能打他，我早該打他了!!這個變態每天來你家一坐就是十多個小時，每次都緊盯著我們不放，那麼陰森的眼神害得我精神失常。」

「方大同!!我告訴你，你跟敬騰已經分了!!分了三年了，滾回你的狗窩吧，再待下去他也不是你的!」

方大同沈默如斯的看著臉龐漲紅的女人，事不關己的靜靜看著，那冷靜的表情像他其實不存在這對情侶面前，或是身處另個宇宙，似在看一幕電視片段。對他來說，每次的劇情也是大同小異，女主角面目模糊的對著自己狂吼亂叫，到後來哭哭啼啼像個瘋婆子。敬騰的女友換了幾次，仍是沈悶又平鋪直敘的輪迴。

他不知道自己犯了什麼錯，他只是用敬騰給他的鑰匙，上來看看心愛的男人而已。而且他許諾過，這個家永遠歡迎他。即使他倆不是情侶關係。即使敬騰的女友換過一個又一個，仍然奪不走他待在敬騰身邊守護的權利。

「你待下去有什麼用，你要看著我們做愛嗎!?嗄!你想看嗎!?」

女人掙脫不開蕭敬騰的鐵臂，狂扭著身軀，張牙舞爪如一只雌獅，口不擇言。

方大同溫文爾雅的微笑，向著女人淡淡然的說「如果你們要做愛，我也不會防礙你們。」

女人怒吼，抄起桌面的杯子、文件夾向他扔去，灑得一身狼狽「瘋子，你這個瘋子!!」

蕭敬騰把她的手輕柔的扳下，在耳邊輕聲細哄「妳先回家好不好，我再找妳，我保證會解決的。」

女人憤怒的側起臉，哀怨的說「你三個月前也說會解決。」

她有直覺，這兩個男人會糾纏到天荒地老，而自己再受不了那雙陰冷而深遂的目光了。那個靜得像木偶的男人常盯得她背脊發寒，食不下嚥。

誰跟男友談戀愛，會連續幾個月被一個據稱是前任的陌生男人監視的?

她知道前幾任的女友也是因這問題而離開敬騰的，而她不要當下一個。

「這次真的會說清楚的。乖，別生氣，回家等我電話。」

女人來回看著他倆，心中一陣沈鬱的悶氣不得釋放，「你最好把他攆出去，不然不要找我!」

她掩住被淚弄花了妝的臉，向門外奔去。高跟鞋咯咯咯咯的撃地聲，讓坐在沙發上的男人微皺起一雙秀氣的眉。

蕭敬騰嘆口氣。看向坐在沙發上不動如山的舊情人。「大同，把你的鑰匙給我。」

方大同驚訝的抬頭，深深凝視他，然後搖搖頭，抿起唇。

「你聽到了，把你的鑰匙還給我。」

指尖深插在柔軟的沙發皮革中，方大同渾身顫抖，垂下頭，「我被你的女人摑傷了。」

蕭敬騰望天深呼吸，再把空氣一次吐出來鎮靜情緒「我知道。」

方大同把每隔幾秒就抽痛的臉深埋在掌中，「我受傷了，你就不能好好看我嗎。」

「你回家吧。大同，我什麼也不能給你。」

他真的有好好看大同，好好愛他，而且他們是因了解而和平分開的，他不知道大同為什麼要用軟性報復造成他這樣大的困擾。他不欠他什麼。

「你快離開，我會找人換鎖的。」

他不想這樣做，但方大同對自己的獨佔慾強得恐怖的地步，從一開始每天探班、送外賣飯盒，到最後竟花幾小時坐在客廳中不言不語也不吃不睡，猶如活生生的人形雕像。女朋友每次來家中，他總盯得像仇人般毫不放鬆。女友都心底發毛，即使多愛他最後仍是不得不離開。

方大同用指尖按緊兩邊額角，睫毛在顫，灑下細碎的陰影「你在擔心什麼。你們可以當我不存在，即使做愛我也可以裝看不見。」

「不是這樣的，為什麼你就是不明白。你在我家中已經是困擾。」

蕭敬騰胸膛急劇起伏，無奈至極。

方大同緊咬著下唇到滲血的地步，留下深刻的齒痕，臉上的神經瞬間抽得更痛了。世界忽然天旋地轉，好昏好暈，眼前忽然陷入一片白灰色，他在襯衣的口袋掏找藥罐，倒出來胡亂吞了兩顆。他記得醫生說，頭昏要躺下來深呼吸數數，直到心跳平靜下來，世界變回彩色為止，不然會引發很可怕的後果的。「借我床…我要躺…」

他的雙手震得拿不起任何東西，只能痛苦的抱著劇痛的頭，彎曲成球狀。醫生說了什麼…頭痛得什麼也記不起來了。「敬騰…」

蕭敬騰被他抽搐的身軀和發白的臉色嚇一跳，奔過去扶住他「你不舒服嗎?怎麼了?」

「我想躺在床上…」方大同額邊佈滿細汗，眼角泛紅。「我想…」

蕭敬騰靜了幾秒，驀地揮開那指骨隆出的大手，銳利的眼箭向他射去，冷冷的說

「這又是你的新技倆，對不對!?」

方大同的驚愕逸於言表，啞口無言，頭痛欲裂，著急的說「我真的…頭痛…」

「你上次也是說頭昏要躺上床休息，結果卻死賴著不走。」

「我這次真的…痛…你信我…」

「方大同，我很累了，放過我也放過你自己吧。」

蕭敬騰揪高他的肩膀，義正詞嚴對著他泛濕的眼眸，逐字冷硬的蹦出來。

方大同眨幾下眼晴，看著所愛的男人一臉悲慟，心臟像被人用大鎚狠狠的擊打著，迸裂出汨汨血液，嘴唇掀幾下沒有聲音。最後聽到自己說

「我走了，我走了，不會再打擾你的。」

他掙起身子搖搖晃晃的向外走去，好幾次踉蹌，快要摔倒時卻穩住繼續向前行。

扭開門把，挨著牆壁辛苦的向電梯走去。他從電梯大堂的鏡子看到腦袋開始生出裂痕，而裂口愈來愈大，腦子的血肉和神經在頭殼中跳動，紋路很迂迴。保安在看到自己時，咧開一口銳尖的牙齒，嘴角一直分岔到耳朵。他開始看到幻覺了。

醫生說了什麼，他記不起來。臉龐的傷口被裡面的綠色蟲子愈扒愈大，不竭的血液從那兒奔流而下弄髒了衣服，好痛，痛得什麼也思考不了。

好不容易走到大街馬路旁，要招計程車回家休息時，他看到了一只可愛又漂亮，毛色白中摻灰的貓咪坐在路中央，無辜的眼波流轉，好像不知道自己身處車水馬龍中，還是仰起小臉專注的瞇起眼眸凝視他。

方大同不假思索的奔向大馬路，想要救起在車群呼嘯中的小貓，結果被司機們破口大罵，幾輛車差點撞上來，幸好來得及煞車。

他無法對小貓的安危視而不見，即使頭痛欲裂，還是堅持穿插在馬路間，要撈起小貓咪。

就在他終於伸長手把貓兒成功扣在懷中，要轉身奔回大街時，身後一輪私家車卻以高速奔馳撞上他的背部，把他連人帶貓撞飛，然後跌落路肩，身體不斷抽搐，口中流出鮮血。

途人的驚呼方大同完全聽不見，他的臉擦地刮出了一片血肉模糊，視野迷蒙之間見懷中的小貓仍是安然無恙的，鑽在頸窩前擔心的喵喵叫，他給了小貓一個安撫性的微笑。

想著，敬騰最喜歡貓的啊，不知他會喜歡這只嗎?

眼前一黑便失去了所有意識。

* * *

方大同再醒來的時候，身體是很暖和的。

他用雙手揉開酸痛的雙眼，努力睜大眼眸。眼上的質感毛茸茸的，很是舒服。

為什麼會我的手會有柔軟的毛?他驚訝的盯著不屬於人類擁有的兩只小手掌，動了動，掌心那塊嫩肉連著四個指頭的圓厚肉墊一起收緊再攤開，完全照自己意識在動。令他不得不相信這兩只粉紅的貓掌是自己的。

然後他看向平坦的胸膛，發現一層美麗亮滑的白色毛髮披在身上，夾雜灰色的紋理，隨風輕柔的晃動，那埋在腰下的兩只幼小腿明顯也屬於自己，小巧的撐著水泥地，隨時蘊藏著跳躍的敏捷力。他伸出「手」沿著胸膛摸下去，果然舒服柔軟得叫人愛不釋手的貓毛手感。他跑到街邊的小水窪，俯下身子看鏡面反映自己的臉。內側粉紅的尖耳，巴掌大的臉上鑲著兩顆大大的、湛藍得像玻璃珠晶瑩的眼晴，微啡的濕潤小鼻，嘴巴的唇角自然向上翹起，兩邊微勾形成了三個尖尖的弧度。

這、這樣子不是剛才自己救的貓咪嗎??

他嘗試發聲，結果出來的是嬌滴滴的「喵~~~」音，讓他腦袋空白了幾秒。

無論說什麼都只是能發出不同音階的喵音，根本說不出人話。

方大同用兩只貓掌掩住大張的嘴，不敢置信自己竟然從人類硬生生的變了貓。他的靈魂不是被車子撞飛了然後進入了貓咪的身軀吧??這是電視劇才會出現的情節吧?

衣服呢??方大同轉頭尋找，驚見自己的踢恤牛仔褲在不遠的角落形成一團。

他轉身跑去，懊悔的發現自己這小小的貓咪軀體根本穿不入衣服了，而且小動物也根本不需要衣服。現在該怎麼辦!?

完全理不出一絲頭緒的方大同蹲坐在街邊，看著車水馬龍，撓撓貓耳，心煩意亂。

待著待著，拿著菜籃的嬸嬸忽然一臉詭異的迎上來看著自己，方大同害怕的退後了一步。

後來，更多人走來以自己為圓心圍了幾層，陌生的眼神蘊集了很多情緒，最多的是同情和憐憫，急著求助的方大同想開口說話，卻只能發出尖銳的貓叫。

「喵~~~喵~~~」

「真可憐啊…」

「怎會坐在這裡…」等等聲音始起彼落。

方大同壓下眉眼，愈來愈心灰。

心灰意冷之際，他竟看到熟悉的男人忽略了幾層人群向另個方向走去。

心跳呯呯跳得非常快。他仰起小臉，不斷「喵喵喵喵~」叫，叫到後來不知自己在說什麼，心中只留住男人的腳步，叫著敬騰、敬騰!!「喵喵、喵喵!」

一聲聲叫喚被轉譯成貓咪的呼喊，他奮力推開人群的腳卻沒有力氣，只從隙縫中拼命大叫。

蕭敬騰好像聽到他心中的叫喚，轉身疑惑的看向他的方向。方大同更急了，用貓掌急忙撥開彷如羅馬巨柱的腳，硬要鑽出去，人群驚呼閃開，終於讓出了一個位置。

好不容易鑽出去了。

蕭敬騰看向眼前的方大同。

「………」瞬間失去了言語能力，雙眼陡地睜得眼角也快裂了，嘴唇微抖。

「喵喵、喵喵!」覆著厚動的踢恤，方大同以貓咪的身軀顫抖的直立起來，兩只手掌向上扒啊扒。

拉著蕭敬騰的褲管不肯放開，驚慌的張大喉嚨叫，雙眼濕得快滴出水來。

蕭敬騰見他張開雙手揮來揮去，向自己拼命散發求救的訊息。

吞下了津液，終於深吸口氣，伸出雙手牢牢的抱住他揪起來，攬在懷中。

方大同把頭緊挨在他的頸窩中，舒服的尋找個最合適的位置，放鬆身子安下心來，被抱著回到幾小時前才被趕離的蕭家。

* * *

方大同敢說自己從未被男人如此輕柔的抱過，他猶如易碎的玻璃雕塑般被深摟在懷中，身上披著為了替他禦寒而披上的大衣。被小心呵護的感覺非常好，老實說，是太好了。他戰戰兢兢的伸出兩只柔軟的貓掌，試探性的按在敬騰的肩膀上。

蕭敬騰疑惑的看了幾秒，復又專注於眼前的路，一步一腳印，小心翼翼的把他帶回家裡去。

方大同微噘的嘴角勾得更高，埋在頸窩上偷偷笑。分手後，他的手無論多想觸碰蕭敬騰，卻永遠沒有勇氣伸出去，怕被他厭惡的揮開。現在變了可愛的小貓，這種舉動也變成可接受的撒嬌了。

如果我是貓，他是不是永遠不會躲開我的手。

方大同為了自己的不爭氣而鼻酸，又在酸中嚐到一絲久違的甜。

方大同目測自己是只幾個月大的貓兒，應該不會很重才對，但蕭敬騰卻抱得氣喘呼呼的，有點吃力。嗅到因辛苦而流出的汗水味兒，他立時就痛心了，想掙開懷抱跳在地上，自己走回去。

他用力掙，怎知男人卻不肯放手，摟得非常緊，艱辛的皺起眉，冷汗從眉心滑下，看向懷中的他溫柔的撐起笑容，「怎麼了?別怕，我在帶你回家哦。」

方大同喉嚨哽了個果核，回望澄清得如明湖的一雙眸子，想點頭卻又驚覺這是人類才會有的動作，立即乖巧的喵了一聲作回應。

那句「我帶你回家」在心中迴盪很久、很久不散。

他記得，他們在一起共渡的首個新年，敬騰在電話中那麼結巴卻又堅定的說要帶自己回萬華老家，把他介紹給家人認識，牽著他的手跨過所有世俗眼光。可是分手後，一個比一個漂亮、有學識、比自己更配襯的女孩出現了。讓他不禁想，不是他們攜手衝不開世俗，而是敬騰甩開自己的手跳回去了吧。可是，每次看到美麗得嚇人的瞳孔，他又不忍心如此誣蔑這個單純的男人。他知道敬騰絕對不是這樣的。每次望進那雙美眸，他就更堅定了信念。

蕭敬騰回到家門前，困難的掏出鎖匙。

他為了減輕負擔從溫暖的懷中依依不捨的多蹭了幾下，一蹦靈巧的跳到地上，四肢著地，手腳並用的向前行走。

剛開始，他發現自己不是很習慣這摸式，後來多試了幾下，原來四肢行走比兩腳走路要快捷多了，而且不太會累，所以他手腳並用的鑽入了蕭敬騰的家中。

甫用貓步跨過門檻，屋內兩只貓咪就好像嗅到了熟悉的味兒，向自己疾馳而來。

方大同害怕的向後退幾步，捲在蕭敬騰的褲管旁，尋求庇護，虛弱的喵喵細叫。敬騰擔心的看著自己的愛貓飛奔而至，安慰的拍撫他的頭，說「沒事，牠們會歡迎你的。」

果然，早跟自己很熟稔的東區與北灰嗅出了熟人的氣味，愛嬌的衝到自己的四肢旁邊不斷繞圈圈，興奮的叫著，不時用貓掌拍自己的身軀以示友好。方大同也學著牠們的動作，用很小只的貓掌回拍幾下。

{大同、大同，你怎麼變得跟我們一樣了?}

方大同原來很圓的雙目瞪得更大，聽著北灰優雅得猶如淑女的輕聲問到，一臉好奇的望向自己。

東區此時蹦過來，活躍得過份，一直不停跑跳

{大同!你變得比我跟姐姐更小只!好可愛哦，眼珠很藍很美麗，你不會變回去了嗎?}

方大同被自己聽得懂貓咪說話這件事震撼到，臉容跟四肢僵硬了幾秒。

回心一想，這也是正常的，自己變成貓了，當然聽得懂貓的說話呀。

於是他放鬆了身體，學著北灰捲成一圈，舒服的放軟身軀。

但他不懂得說貓的語言，試試看好了。

{我也不知道，剛才救了一只貓咪，被車撞倒醒過來就變這樣了。}

回答時用的是人類的語言邏輯，說出來全譯成了貓語，他看兩只貓聽得很明白的樣子，非常方便。

此時，蕭敬騰捧著裝好貓糧的盆子回來，看著方大同跟貓咪投契的喵喵聊起來了。

他把食物放在地上，引得兩只貓咪起飛奔而至。

{大同、你也要吃嗎，你餓不餓?}

北灰轉頭問猶豫不決的他。不愧是老大姐，還照顧到客人的膳食問題。

方大同想想，他現在變成貓了，當然要吃貓糧，所以他懷著不安的心情踱過去，正想用鼻子嗅嗅那盆啡色的顆粒時，身子卻一輕，被大驚失色的蕭敬騰摟腰抱起來了。

「你不能吃這個。」敬騰聲音中的驚訝讓方大同很想笑，然後自己就便抱上沙發。

敬騰轉身抽幾張面紙替他仔細抹走小鼻子流淌的鼻水，輕喃「鼻敏感啊你。」

方大同乖乖仰起臉任他抹好，心想變了貓還對貓毛敏感也太悽慘了吧。

然後蕭敬騰拿起桌上準備好的牛奶，倒在小碟子中，小心翼翼得近乎神經質的放他前面。

緊張的死盯監視著看他會不會喝。

方大同這次嘴角真的勾起來了，雖然他不知道貓會不會笑。

可是他為著敬騰對貓咪的愛護和緊張而忍不下笑意。敬騰肯定是沒照顧過只有幾個月大的貓寶寶，所以如此忐忑不安吧。看他的臉都白了，嘴唇抿得那麼緊。

於是方大同為了令他安下心來，慢慢的撐起身軀，走到牛奶盆面前，把小臉埋入去。

伸出粉色的小舌尖，慢條斯理的舔舐著淺淺的奶白液體，舔得很滋味的樣子。

蕭敬騰手中的牛奶盒突然墜地，方大同疑惑的看向他，只見他慌忙把盒子撿起來，衝到廚房扔掉，那個纖瘦的背影怎麼看都很有喜感。他舔了幾口又忍不住為逗趣的反應笑了。

他是一只會笑的小貓。

「阿FI…我想問問大同的事…他剛才很頭痛…」

廚房傳來敬騰刻意壓下的說話聲，方大同抬起沾滿牛奶的臉，豎起耳朵聽清楚。

「對、然後他就衝出去了…」

方大同在聽到自己名字的時候心花怒放。

他果然是關心我的，雖然口中說不想理我，其實暗中向阿FI打探我的消息吧。

甫想跳下沙發，從門縫中鑽入去偷聽，蕭敬騰卻掛線了，一臉愁容，很感傷的樣子。

北灰從門縫鑽出來，雙眼興奮閃閃亮，向他肯定的說

{我聽到了，主人仍很擔心你，之前的女朋友他根本是為了向家人交代才嘗試交往的。}

東區從書櫃躍下來，幫腔。

{主人多擔心你啊，現在你回來就好了，多待在他身邊哦。}

因為方大同是一只會笑的小貓，所以他的嘴咧得大大的。

臉紅也沒人看得出來，垂下頭甜甜的笑著，不時用貓掌撥刮著牛奶盆子的邊沿。

「喵喵…喵喵…」

{我暫時會住下來的}

方大同開始覺得，這樣子變成小貓留在敬騰身邊一輩子，其實也很不錯。

* * *

方大同不知為何胃口很好，很快的舔完了幾碟牛奶，學著東區用津液舔滿貓掌兜著圓圈把臉洗過一遍後，便伏在柔軟的沙發上不知不覺迷糊的睡去。

貓頭側向一邊挨在交疊的貓掌上，雙眼瞇緊，不夠幾分鐘就跌入夢鄉了。

夢中昏昏沈沈的聽到敬騰談了幾通電話，似很著急的追問自己離家後的去向以及頭痛病，心立時溶了大半，睡得更甜。

再醒來時，眼前飄滿白霧，毛髮都被空氣中的濕潤弄得濕漉漉的貼服。

他皺起鼻子嗅嗅，是那種專屬沐浴露的芳香味兒。身後人溫柔的把自己攬起來，揪在懷中，另手伸入浴缸中試水溫，覺得溫度可以了才抽手，低下頭望直視他微笑「我們洗澡囉。」

方大同呆然的看他那燦爛得像哄小孩子的笑臉，不自覺想跟著勾起嘴角，覺得好幸福啊。

他記得敬騰替北灰及東區洗澡時，也是哄騙著說「我們」洗澡，像是說成大家一起洗便會減低貓咪的戒心似的，明明就是他在為貓兒服務啊。

方大同噘起嘴角，愉悅的喵喵叫，很想快些跳入溫暖的水中享受。

雖然貓咪普遍也很怕水，可自己是人所以一點都不怕，這次一定會令敬騰覺得他很乖巧，會多疼他一點。

蕭敬騰先抓起自己小形的貓掌，給他探路似的輕點向水面「來囉，怕不怕?」

方大同剛想驕傲的搖頭表示不怕，又醒覺人類的動作不可多做，只好仰起貓臉亮晶晶的看向主人，用貓掌興奮的拍打他手臂，顯出躍躍欲試的樣子。

蕭敬騰呆滯幾秒神色複雜不知在想什麼，又被他拍回了魂，立即重新露出潔白的牙齒，笑著說

「不怕哦，你好厲害。」

「喵~~~」方大同的臉鑽在鎖骨上磨蹭幾次，雙掌在踢恤上扒啊扒，刮出竊竊卒卒的聲音。

蕭敬騰用雙手熟練的提起他兩側腋下，把他懸在浴缸邊。他的兩只掌心抵在濕滑的邊沿上，看向潾潾發光，似在蠕動的水面。

「喵嗚…」方大同從喉間逸出期待的微微叫喊，卻在看到浴缸的水快滿溢而出時，感到疑惑不已。

敬騰放太多水了，自己那麼小只，直接放下去肯定會滅頂的……

下一秒，身體一輕，他的小小身軀驀地凌空掛在半空中，眼看自己將會被拋入這深遂的「池塘」中，腳尖離晃動、蒸氣騰騰的水平面愈來愈近……張牙舞爪的巨浪在陡然眼中化成幾個影子，又合成一頭水凝怪物，快要湧上來令他窒息了!!

「喵!~~~喵嗚!!」在腳趾碰到水面的剎那，方大同忽然被前所未有的驚慌攫獲，害怕的情緒灌滿心臟，什麼也顧不得了，只能跟著本能怒吼尖叫。

「喵!!喵!!!喵嗚!吼吼!!」一聲比一聲尖銳的貓叫劃破浴室的寧靜。

方大同腦袋一片空白，癲狂扭動，鋒利的爪子從柔軟的掌肉中不自覺撐出來，胡亂的抓來抓去，完全失掉理智，只知道要逃離這池水。

蕭敬騰嚇一跳，把陷入瘋狂的他摟緊，用全身的力量壓制反抗。

「別怕、不需要怕的!噓，不會把你丟下去的!」

懷中的方大同根本沒有把他的話聽進去，繼續歇斯底里的亂抓，手腳沒有目的地撐著，背脊曲起，毛髮都豎得亂糟糟了。「喵嗚…喵!」左掌用力一扒，竟然毫無預警的狠抓上了蕭敬騰的手背。

「嗯。」蕭敬騰吃痛的皺眉，哼一聲仍是沒有鬆手，牢牢把他箝制著，免他更激動。

眼見蕭敬騰的手背被自己抓出幾道血痕，方大同立時呆滯了，停下了所有動作，死死的盯著滲出血絲的傷口，愧疚得眼睛泛紅。

「喵…」他不是故意弄傷敬騰的，只是不知道化了貓的自己原來跟普通貓咪一般怕水，一看到水就忍不住體內的驚恐而已。

「喵喵…」他軟弱的道歉，把「罪魁禍首」的雙掌收好揣在懷中交疊，戰戰兢兢的把臉龐靠過去，伸出小舌頭補償的舔著新傷口，希望平復他的痛楚。又抬起臉用快滴出水的眼波看他，請求原諒。

蕭敬騰呆看他的舌頭一下一下舐著新傷口把鮮紅舔走，立即明白了他的意圖，輕咳幾聲。

另手按在他濕淋淋的毛髮上，從頭拉向背脊，就如他安撫其他兩只貓咪的手法。

「我沒事、沒事，不用擔心。」

他輕柔的哄著，可是貓咪仍竭而不捨的繼續舔著，直至傷口停止流血為止。

「你怕洗澡嗎?」蕭敬騰獎勵的拍拍他的頭，然後把他揪高，直視雙眼問道。

方大同尷尬的被揪得直立起來，雙腳缺乏抓力的爬啊爬，眼神閃爍不定。他都不知道敬騰跟貓相處原來跟人無異，竟然會如此認真的詢問貓咪的意見，所以他不安的「喵喵」幾聲作回應。

「不用怕的，我跟你一起洗。」

沈思了一會，蕭敬騰把他額前亂翹的幾撮毛髮撥好，雙手捧起他的臉，親切的說。

說罷把他放到浴室的磁磚地上，掛好逐件脫下的衣服。

方大同心跳奇快，只好在地上轉來轉去，一直繞圈子以揮發掉紛亂的情緒。

敬騰說要跟我一起洗澡呀，我們以前交往時也只試過一兩次而已，一時間混亂靦腆害羞期待的情緒在心頭攪拌，讓他心煩意亂，幸好貓咪臉紅是看不出來的。「喵喵…」

脫光光的蕭敬騰轉身把他整只抱起來，先跨一只腳進浴缸，再另一只。雙手牢實的摟抱著它，非常非常緩慢的坐下來，每次只向下壓一點點讓水平面漸覆蓋上肌膚，維持一定節奏。

一邊在他耳邊細哄著「不怕，看，我也不怕…很暖的…」

方大同仰高臉，抖著身子嘴唇不停開閤發出哀怨的喵喵叫，有了敬騰抱著自己進去，浴缸終於不似無底深潭般可怕了，男人龐大的體積迫得滿滿的水溢出不少。

「如果你怕，就只看著我。」男人自然的親在他耳背上。

方大同渾身輕顫，紅潮瞬間漫延全身，血液都因這小動作而沸騰起來了。

他記得以前敬騰總愛有意無意的親吻自己敏感的耳背。

現在同樣的小動作做來仍令他劇烈顫慄。停、停!我在想什麼啊，他只是很自然的親吻新來的貓咪而已，並不是在親「方大同」。

蕭敬騰也好像疑惑自己無意間做了這親暱的小動作，停了幾秒，又搖搖頭，繼續嘗試引導顫抖的方大同淺坐於適溫的水中。這次他終於不再用力反抗，而是靜靜的待在懷中，忍受溫水浸上胸前，仰起臉專注的盯緊自己的臉。看他那麼堅毅，蕭敬騰微笑鼓舞「沒想像中可怕吧。」

「喵~~」方大同蹲坐在柔滑的大腿上，捲起身子。毛髮沾濕的感覺怪不舒服的，可是在敬騰的懷中洗澡的愉悅卻戰勝了所有害怕，讓他心中漲滿幸福感。

蕭敬騰空出一只手按好沐浴露，先輕輕揉在自己身上擦出泡沫，再把泡沬搽奶油似的抹上方大同的身子。方大同壓下眉眼，委屈的嗚嗚叫，不喜歡這樣，卻被搽滿了一層厚厚的白色泡泡。

他看向茫茫鏡子中的自己，似滾入雪山而沾滿雪的小獸，在蕭敬騰的大腿上滾來滾去。

「哈哈哈…」蕭敬騰看他一臉不情不願就感到好笑，緊蹦了很久的情緒放鬆下來，還故意把掌上的泡泡吹向他的臉「呼~~~」

「喵!」方大同躲避不及，立竿見影的深深閉上雙眼，眉心幾近打摺，鼻子皺起，雙掌左右開弓，緊張的在臉上撥來撥去，想把根本沒有沾上的泡沬撥開。

蕭敬騰笑得更大聲了「哈哈哈!」

後來方大同因為雙手撥得太急促而使臉容抽啊抽的，一口氣沒吸上來，辛苦的曲起身子悲鳴。

可憐兮兮的「喵嗚…」好像在啜泣。

「對不起啦，可是你的反應很有趣，哈哈。」

蕭敬騰不好意思的收起笑容，拿起蓮蓬頭，把他身上香噴噴的沐浴露都沖乾淨，一邊梳理著頭上的毛髮，指尖插入向下小心的撥。

方大同在煙霧迷漫中看敬騰稚氣未消的笑容，昏陶陶的，眼波流轉都是他那歡樂的模樣。

邊享受按摩，邊想，原來我仍有能力讓他如此開心。

他以為自己早已失去了待在他身邊的資格了，可是老天卻開闢了另一條路讓他繼續近距離、毫無遺漏的看這俊秀的男人，讓他再一次嚐到戀愛的酸甜滋味。

雖然洗澡超討厭，但如果能跟敬騰一起洗。

一天洗三次也不是問題。

* * *

{剛才玩得很開心吧，主人笑得很大聲哦!}

東區跳上沙發，挨在身邊八卦的說。

{嗯、嗯}方大同迷糊的回應。

他正享受躺著被敬騰用毛巾擦拭濕漉漉的身子，毛巾蓋去了自己半邊臉，大掌揉在腹部的位置打圈。他軟綿綿的咕噥了幾聲，受不了鼓鼓的腹部被摩擦的感覺，又癢又舒服，好希望那只溫厚的手掌永遠不離開。原來被摸肚子是那麼滿足的，難怪貓兒都喜歡。

他曲起雙手懸在半空中，貓掌時鬆時緊，嘴唇微抖的享受小肚被按摩，雙眼自然的瞇成兩道橋。

「舒服嗎?喜歡嗎?」蕭敬騰勾起嘴角，單手用點力繼續迴圈循環。

「喵嗯…」方大同好睏，勉強的回應，意識昏沈沈的，很想永遠躺著。

不知貓咪是否特別容易累，在快要跌入夢鄉之間，他的身體卻被撥翻了一圈。

「喵……」這樣的趴姿也滿舒適的，就是被揉得很軟的肚子現下要貼著沙發，受冷了。

身後忽然被伏上一層布料，方大同原以為是被子，但蕭敬騰卻拉起他的單掌，把布圈穿入去了。

他勉強撐起眼皮才看清楚，蕭敬騰不知何時，拿來一件蔚藍的小貓衣物給自己穿上。

「喵?」他忽然就有點厭惡，他是貓啊不需要穿衣服。

死不肯就範，捲起手掌藏在懷中。

「要穿衣服哦，不然會著涼的。」

蕭敬騰湊過來擔心的說，試圖把他藏好的手拔出來，卻不得要領，被彆扭的方大同氣悶了。

「穿啊，你會生病的。」

他繼續把衣服覆上去想扣好鈕扣，卻被他撥來撥去的雙腿擾亂。

「喵!」方大同由由衷的討厭起穿衣這件事，他仍是人類時被敬騰拒於千里外，好不容易變成貓咪了卻又要裝扮成人。他喜歡赤裸裸的身體相貼的溫暖，不要跟他擁抱時隔著一層衣料。

他四肢不遺餘力的撥，像滾地葫蘆般滾來翻去，就是不妥協。

「你不穿衣服，就沒有名字哦。」

蕭敬騰好不容易拉好了一只袖子，要套入另一只時卻遭到強烈反抗，抓他不來，只好沈下臉威脅。聽到這句的方大同耳朵都悽慘的垂下來了，決定不了還要不要掙扎，背部不甘的磨蹭著向後退，套入了袖子的手不著痕跡的稍微揮動，希望敬騰沒注意時讓那布圈悄悄的滑跌出來。

他想要有專屬自己的名字，不想敬騰永遠用「你」來稱呼自己啊，可是他也不想穿衣…

蕭敬騰見方大同的掙扎都消停下來了，機不可失的提起他兩只手掌，極熟練的啪躂啪躂按好了所有鈕釦，包得嚴密。然後獎勵性的摸摸他的頭毛，「很乖、很乖。」

{為什麼妳們都不用穿衣服，而我卻要。}

方大同抿起嘴，貓鬚動了動，用雙掌奮力的拉扯那件礙眼的衣服，向東區問道。

他已經是貓咪了，卻脫離不了人類的制式。

{你是貓寶寶，那麼小只，主人怕你著涼唄，都是為你好啦。}

方大同想想也有道理，就停下拉扯衣服的手，暫時把毛髮外再覆一層衣服的不適感忍下來了。

蕭敬騰見他一臉鬱鬱不歡，把他摟在懷裡整理好衣服，帶點安慰哄著「穿上去很合身啊，好看。」

方大同聞言也跟著向下看去，仔細研究這件領子反摺的藍色薄衣，對噢，剛才看還覺得超大件的，現在穿上去了卻異常合身。嗯，如果是敬騰喜歡的，他就穿著吧。

「真的很乖，那我要給你取個名字。」

蕭敬騰的手有一下沒一下的順著他的腰側拍撫著，開始認真的想起來。

方大同在他懷中扭動幾下，仰起滿懷期待的臉看他，想發出人類聽得懂的音節來「喵…da…」

DA!DA!我要有個「大」字的名字…於是他極力控制喉嚨，發出類似「大」的音。「da…」

「你是想說LA嗎?」蕭敬騰微笑俯下臉看他著急得皺起一團的臉，拼命擠出不知名的音來。

方大同更慌張了，雙掌在他懷中緊張的扒來扒去，要表達自己的意思。蕭敬騰看他扭動得那麼歡，一副似在跳舞的感覺，就自然的開嗓唱起來了。

「Para bailar La Bamba，Para bailar La Bamba~~」

方大同聽到熟悉的歌曲心中莫名感動，很愉快的繼續指揮幼嫩的身子，隨著節拍而舞動起來。他記得這首歌哎，他記得我翻唱的歌。

蕭敬騰被他那副興奮的樣子逗笑了，「我明白啦，可是我又不能叫你La bamba，感覺好像在叫爸爸，不如…嗯，bailar…bail好可愛，用bail好不好?巴里耶。」

方大同眼睛像被火把點亮了，在他的大腿上團團轉，繞圈子表達出自己的高興。

好哦好哦!至少這名字是由他最愛的歌而生出來的，太有意義啦。他要叫作bail。

「Bail!」

聽到蕭敬騰叫一聲，方大同就大跳一下用尖銳的「喵」聲回應。

「Bail!」「喵~!」

「Bail~~~」「喵!~~~」

「Ba~~~~~~il!」「喵~~~喵!」

「哈哈哈哈…」

兩個長不大的小孩性格就這樣玩了這一叫一應和的遊戲好久，直到都累了才停下來。

「太好了，你很喜歡這名字耶。」蕭敬騰疼惜的摸向他的臉頰，「你以後就叫Bail了。」

「喵喵喵!」方大同愛嬌的在他的雙腿間鑽來鑽去，開始學會撒嬌。

蕭敬騰很滿意的點點頭，彎下身把他抱起來，「Bail，我們走囉，是時候睡了。」

* * *

慶許是臨時找不到貓床，蕭敬騰從櫃中扒出了一張床墊和被子鋪在地上，準備給他睡。

方大同失望的趴在過大的床墊上，哀哀喵叫。

{主人多疼你，給你那麼大的床睡。}

東區不改頑皮性格，鑽上來，用舌頭舐著他的手背表示友好。

{可是…}

可是什麼，方大同微紅了臉，說不出來，捲成一團，像柔軟的綿球。

{可是什麼!?可是什麼!?}東區不明所以，鍥而不捨的問。

方大同的臉更紅了，轉過另一邊故意忽略東區疑惑的迫問。

{大同想跟主人一起睡啦。}北灰慢條斯理的踱步過來，洞悉了真相。

{呃…}方大同把臉埋在雙掌中不知該說什麼，乾脆裝睡。

燈關掉了，蕭敬騰就著微弱的燈光俯下臉，看他似乎睡熟了才安心的吁口氣，把自己甩上柔軟的床鋪試著入睡。方大同心下卻一沈，他真的沒打算抱著我一起睡嗎?

我是新來的小貓咪，怎樣也應該多關心我的心情吧。

方大同輾轉反側，開始用貓爪輕利床墊試圖做出擾亂的聲音，讓蕭敬騰注意到自己。

{你乾脆跳上床睡吧，主人不會把你推下來的啦。}

北灰的雙眼在黑暗中像閃爍的兩盞光，直視著自己，冷靜的建議。

方大同心中滑過一陣彆扭，微點頭。

以前自己是人類時倒沒什麼，現在變貓咪了就成了北灰跟東區的小弟，感覺真奇怪啊。

他猶豫了一會，期盼與敬騰親近的衝動仍是勝過了羞恥心，終於深吸了幾口氣，為自己加滿了油，一把蹦上柔軟的大床要鑽入蕭敬騰的懷中。

床鋪發出巨響，半入睡的蕭敬騰嚇一跳，朦朧中揉著雙眼，脫口而出「大同…?」

方大同聽他半夢半醒中漏出來的名字，心頭雀躍得不得了，拼命喵喵細叫!

「喵喵喵!」是我、是我，我是大同!我回來你身邊了。

他想起兩只貓咪說過敬騰心中仍留有自己的位置，跟女友交往都是作戲的，之前還有點半信半疑，不敢對號入座。現在卻全相信了，因為敬騰在最真實、不加掩飾的一刻，喚的仍是自己的名字。

方大同感動得眼眸都濕了。他仍是那麼愛我，像我愛他一樣多。

「Bail…」蕭敬騰醒覺過來，看向懷中的新房客，舔過乾燥的嘴唇，平復陡然急升的心跳。

方大同用雙掌按在他的胸膛上，腿部捲縮起來，形成小球姿態，深埋他懷中，繼續努力裝睡。

心中默默反覆唸著，不要把我抓下床，我要跟你一起睡…就像在祈禱。

蕭敬騰思索了幾十秒，才投降似的嘆口氣，原來「你想跟我一起睡啊…」

方大同心跳得快休克了，雙掌加大了力度，雙眼閉得死緊，表示自己的決心。

下一剎，方大同感到自己被摟入熾熱的懷中，摟得很緊。

這種相擁的姿勢讓他們之間毫無隙縫，心臟的節奏都同步起來。

就如他們交往時每個共渡的晚上般溫馨又溫暖。

「乖乖睡吧...」蕭敬騰沙啞的聲音滑過耳膜，讓他情不自禁的抖了一下。

他仰起臉看男人猶如天使般的純真睡臉，感覺他在擱背部的掌溫，跟平實胸膛帶來的安全感。

幸福到想哭的地步。

變成貓太好了。

他寧願一輩子也不要變回來。

* * *

在渴望很久的懷抱中清醒過來，方大同仍然不願稍動，深深的吸聞著怡人的衣物芳香劑的氣味，以及蕭敬騰身上獨有的陽光及乾淨的氣息。他忽然很想像交往的每個早晨，把貪睡的敬騰輕輕的吻醒，用唇吻著吻著讓他癢得醒過來。

他現在是小貓咪，絕對有權利親吻敬騰了。他偷瞄向還沒醒的東區跟北灰，發現牠們仍打著呼，才敢鼓足勇氣的伸出小舌，輕如羽毛的舐了那薄唇一下，快速的舔著甜蜜的味兒，又把舌頭收回去。隔幾秒看他全沒動靜，又偷偷親他，直到他皺起眉心，終於被吻醒為止。

蕭敬騰迷糊的被唇上的微癢弄醒，甫睜開眼，方大同就立即閉眼裝睡，胸膛卻起伏得急速。

把自己抱在懷中的男人輕笑，輕晃著自己的手掌「別裝睡，我知道是你。」

方大同睜開精神翼翼的雙眼，圓滾滾的看著他，「喵~~~」又照辨煮糊的伸出小舌，舔了他臉頰一下，不知敬騰會不會覺得這動作很齷齪呢。

蕭敬騰暢快的笑起來「為什麼這樣愛非禮我?」自然的向下親吻他的額頭。

「要起床囉，別賴床。」

蕭敬騰煮了牛奶糊給自己吃，不知在牛奶中加了什麼，總之比昨天更稠的質感，看來能補充體力。他愉快的吃完了兩碟，才蹲在地板上洗臉。

「Bail，待會有醫生來看你哦，我替你穿小褲子好不好?」

蕭敬騰看他已吃完了早餐，才一臉討好的跑過來，手中握著一件同色系的小褲子，要替他穿上。方大同不情願的躲開，捲在桌子底下，死不肯就範，喵喵厭惡的叫。

{主人想把你打扮得漂亮一點見獸醫吧。}北灰如是說。

{可我不想穿…}方大同趴下來，煩悶的說。

他總感覺自己如果穿上整套衣服就會逐漸變回人類了，而他絕不想錯失這得來不易的親近敬騰的機會，所以不能套起那條看起來不舒服的褲子。

蕭敬騰追了他大概半個小時，不是抓不到他，就是抓到了卻被他太激烈反抗弄得穿不上。

最後只好氣喘呼呼的坐在地上休息，沒有體力繼續強逼穿衣了。

此時，門鈴叮叮響起來，他抹把臉撐起身子開門，果然是昨晚約好的醫生。

「醫生，我家新來的小貓咪bail。」

蕭敬騰轉身把躲得遠遠的方大同拉過來，抱到沙發上，拿著軟墊給他挨著。

醫生滿臉笑容，點頭表示明白「你好哦，bail。」坐在他身旁。

「喵…」方大同也跑得很累了，沒精打采的喵了一下，躺在蕭敬騰懷中捲好，但敬騰卻把他提起來說「醫生替你做檢查呢。」

醫生盡責的開始伸手替他檢查，拉開他的眼皮看瞳孔，又掀動嘴唇看健康的牙齒，抓起雙掌翻來覆去，再掀起衣服用儀器測心跳，測完了一輪。「嗯，bail很健康哦。」

「喵…」當然，敬騰很疼我耶。

「醫生，那我該怎樣照顧他?」蕭敬騰有點侷促不安。

「因為他仍很脆弱，絕對不要讓他接觸人群。你暫時把他照顧得不錯。對了，小貓不常接觸到鏡子，你也可以多拍些照片，把合照貼在客廳，讓bail快點認出自己的樣子來。」

蕭敬騰如臨大敵，拼命點頭。「其他呢?」

「嗯，讓bail吃多點東西不然他會虛脫的，盡量別弄其他動作刺激他的情緒，我隔幾天再來。」

「麻煩你了醫生。」

「嗯，有什麼特別情況打給我，我隨時過來。」

「好的。」

方大同看他倆緊張兮兮在門邊對話，沒半點興趣。他知道敬騰一向把貓咪照顧得很好，就如真正的家人一般，所以他絕不會讓自己受傷或生病的，對於這點很有信心，所以懶得聽獸醫說什麼了。

送走了醫生，蕭敬騰的心頭大石放下來。

轉身奔回房間中抄起一部即影即有相機，把懶洋洋的他抓起來，說「醫生說我們要多拍點照，讓你認出自己的樣子，我們現在就影幾輯吧。」

方大同雙眼發亮，掙起身子，看著他興奮的叫喚，跳來躍去的。

好耶好耶，他們之前在傳媒面前的合照多不勝數，私下的合照卻很少，現在有機會當然要瘋狂的留念，如果之後他變回人了跟敬騰在一起，看到貓兒時期的照片必定感到不可思議。

「來囉!」蕭敬騰單手把他抱牢，另手把鏡頭調整好，咯嚓的拍了一張。

方大同被近距離的閃光射得眼痛，手掌拍上眼睛輕揉，蕭敬騰立即擱下相機，幫他抹走雙眼淌下的分泌，「痛不痛，是不是影太近了?」

方大同朦朧中見他那般緊張自己，忍不住心甜，慌忙撐大眼睛裝沒事，單掌拍向相機表示還要再玩。蕭敬騰哭笑不得的抓起相機，跟他連拍了好多張。

「Bail，看這裡!對!!你是我的模特兒。」

「不要把腳打開啦，很不雅耶，哈哈哈哈。」

「嗯，再來一張囉!」

直到方大同累癱在床上，把臉埋在雙掌中不願再照了，蕭敬騰才擱下相機，獎勵性的抓出個果物棒狀零食，放在他唇邊讓他細細的嚼咬，「很乖，今天拍了很多照片哦。」

方大同睜開酸痛的雙眼，看向滿床的照片，「喵…」

他滿意又滿足的喵了一聲，看照片中的可愛貓咪模樣的自己跟敬騰親暱互動，有很多摟得緊緊的合照，更有多張自己的獨照，心中就暖暖的。好多好多紀念的照片哦。

蕭敬騰不打擾他看得如此專注的目光，等他飽覽過一遍。

「你認出自己了哦，這是你啊、這是我。」他的指尖戳向照片中的他倆，向他非常仔細解釋。

逐張照片攤在他面前戳來戳去，讓他認出自己的樣子。

「喵喵喵…」方大同快樂的叫幾聲表示知道了，然後累得攤著不動。

他這樣快又肚餓了啦。

知道他的專注力都不在照片上了，蕭敬騰目光黯淡了一下，把照片收起來打算待會貼在牆壁上。

「餓了哦?我去弄東西給你吃。」

方大同胃空空的，喵喵回應，手腳虛軟無力。

心想，難怪敬騰要那麼緊張的找獸醫了，原來貓寶寶真的很易累又很脆弱，他好想快些長大，變強壯一點啊，不想玩一會就累。

* * *

HE分線

他們快樂的相處了一個月。

敬騰找來了很多好吃的食物給他吃，又買了不少新的小貓衣服給他替換，還隔天便一起泡泡浴。

方大同覺得自己似浸泡在天堂的雲朵中，過最快樂的日子。敬騰在家時總愛抱著自己走來走去，不時抽起面紙仔細抹走鼻敏感因滑下的鼻水，吃完東西擦擦嘴巴，抱在一團看搞笑的綜藝節目哈哈大笑，看感動的愛情片時他還能用毛茸茸的小貓掌吸掉敬騰不小心滑下的、感性的淚，他每天足不碰地的享受被照顧的陶醉感覺。敬騰不在家時他卻悠轉著，漫無目的，能跟東區北灰聊的話題都聊完了，他心中塞滿不能變回人的焦慮感，卻又說不出口，因為他很怕回復到原來的「方大同」後，會比「Bail」的位置更低，人不如貓。繼續陪伴敬騰固然好，但他知道貓咪最多只有十多年壽命，他還遠遠看不夠敬騰聽不夠他愛不夠他。

苦惱的時候，他愛跑到敬騰家的窗前，跳上書桌，趴在窗緣看樓下的公園。公園草木扶疏，那火紅像燃燒著的鳳凰花樹吸引著他的目光，眾花繁開在他心中種下了星火，灼痛灼痛著忽爾就想躍下去伸手觸碰柔軟的花瓣，然後又想起來，他如果不能重撿人類身份，這輩子可能就是如此看著火花幾趟起落的過完了。雖然他花木還有那麼、那麼遠，但每想到這兒，小鼻就會像沾上花粉般熊熊酸痛起來，然後他通常會跳下書桌，看牆壁上日益俱增快要沒位置安放的合照，讓心情好過一點。

蕭敬騰注意到書桌上的東西都被Bail掃下來了，撿了一次、兩次，第三之次就沒再撿，空出位置給他看樓下的風景。那剪影隨著黃昏的光線映在屋內不同位置，逐漸傾斜，他知道他不快樂。他看穿bail的鬱悶又無能為力，抱起他時那軟綿綿的身軀使不著力，如收集了千顆星星的目光現在遺失了幾顆。貓咪不著痕跡的消瘦更快，即使硬撐起精神玩樂，仍是病懨感濃重。他不快樂嗎，為什麼。bail在自己身邊不快樂嗎。蕭敬騰的心揪得猛，脫口就對著他蹲坐的背影說「我帶你到公園。」

方大同耳朵動了動，轉過臉來愉悅的喵喵亂叫，興奮的跳上來環抱著他，把他一撞跌地。蕭敬騰的盆骨都痛了卻忍不住為那激動的反應哈哈大笑，「我知道了我知道了。」濕滑的舌頭拼命舐上自己的臉頰，有時會滑過嘴唇，在四唇雙貼時他心中不自覺流竄出一陣熟悉的顫慄和害羞的感覺。

蕭敬騰把他裝扮得很正式，雖然方大同很不喜歡束縛，但為了出街還是死命忍下來了。他找來一輛四輪小車子，方大同看不出是什麼，就當成是小小的流動貓籃吧，在他看來更像是嬰兒車。「Bail，這是我們第一次出門哦。」敬騰彎腰把自己抱起來仔細的放在車座上，親親額頭，從頭一直線撫到背脊的手勢是這樣熟練，覆上保暖的墊子。

「喵~~~」他乖巧的應和，又興奮又緊張。

敬騰把他車子推入電梯，沿途向熟悉的鄰居微笑，鄰居們看到了坐在小車上的自己也沒跑過來說好可愛只是拘謹的點頭回禮，別開目光。方大同仰高臉可憐兮兮的望著敬騰，蕭敬騰就像看穿他的想法，立即安撫的摸上頭，「怎麼啦?你很可愛，那鄰居真奇怪。」

於是他放下心來，沿路不時用貓掌撓撓被吹亂的毛髮，又為耳朵搔癢，轉過頭頑皮的拍打敬騰的手臂直到他給予微笑才停下來。

很快到達了公園。蕭敬騰被喵喵叫拼命催促，把他帶到偏僻的鳳凰木下，如煙火般艷麗的花瓣片片飄落，灑了他倆一身，猶如冷卻凝固的火焰。方大同伸出手掌向空中亂揮，逗玩近在眼前的柔嫩，過一會又掬起掌心收集好幾片，輕揣在懷中珍惜的細看，捨不得任它們在地上淍零。

蕭敬騰把水倒在掌心讓他舔幾下，把其餘的傾到口中飲掉。看他依依難捨的撥弄著花兒，就像心中平靜如波的湖面也被攪拌了遍，再也無法平靜下來。他輕坐到公園的小石椅上，對著車中的Bail說話，那些深埋匣子的話如旋律傾瀉而出。

「Bail，我告訴你一個小秘密哦。我曾經愛上一個男人，他也愛我。我們相處得很好，恨不得每天二十四小時只看著對方的眼睛，不說話也快樂。他的雙眼與你一樣，又溫柔又清澈好像能包容所有，在晚上閃閃發光像星星般美。」

Bail玩弄花瓣的興致不滅，仍然用掌心壓著每片燦爛，彷彿按得夠緊它們就不會消失，雙耳卻仔細的捕捉沙啞的每一句。

「我們很瘋狂，天沒亮就奔到早餐店狂吃，戴著口罩跑入唱片行免費聽人家的試聽碟渡過整個下午，半夜像耗子般沿著河堤奔跑，找沒打佯的小店胡亂買些什麼果腹。後來我們都太忙了，沒空餘時間留給彼此，只對著每天堆積如山的的通告，喘不過氣來。最後他回香港了，我們從天天通電，變成隔天、再來是隔星期，然後一個月沒一兩次，漸漸的愈行愈遠。」

「我早知道會是這樣，還能有什麼其他的結局呢，開始了的路總得走下去。當初我們是太想愛了才跳入路軌的，可是再長的路也有終站。我們早知道了。」

「他是個好人，傳短信給我說「我仍愛你，我們分手吧。」，他想說，我們愛過就沒遺憾，要趁這份愛還沒變成恨時放手。我們是和平分手的。可是我後來聽朋友說，他並不快樂，非常不快樂。」

Bail的雙掌停下了玩耍的動作，細小的身軀捲縮在車籃上微抖，整只弓起猶如盾牌，瘦小的骨節從皮膚下隆起，堅強又脆弱，彷彿一碰即碎的雕塑。

「有時夜深人靜躺在床上時我會想，我欠這個男人太多了。我還想跟他鬥快吃海鮮拉麵，想裝成艋舺的小混混兇惡的撲到他身上胡鬧，想把漢堡裡夾著的討厭生菜都丟給他，想抱著他親耳背然後唱一整晚情歌，想他再給我煮意大利麵，也很想再看，他邊說我的冷笑話爛卻笑得很傻的樣子。至少再一次。」

蕭敬騰微笑，閃礫的光芒沿著臉頰的弧線彎下，抱起顫抖不停的Bail深摟在懷中，輕輕拍撫。

「他有回來找我，我卻因為太害怕再次失去而把他趕走了。然後…他憑空在我眼前消失不見了。」

方大同忍不住淚如雨下，只好把臉埋於掌心中裝作貪睡，即使身體一陣強過一陣的起伏出賣了他。

「Bail，我很想大同回來。你如果看到他，幫我跟他說好不好。」

「大同，你快回來吧…」

蕭敬騰緊咬下唇，輕喃，把Bail摟得很緊，幾乎要摻入血肉中，淚水一顆顆流到他身上，彷彿未熄滅的火焰，完全燃痛了神經，痛得他抽搐不已，心中哀嚎不停。

方大同嗚嗚悲鳴，捲起身子品嚐心碎。

他才知道。

他並非不甘心困在小屋子攀著窗緣一輩子遙望花樹。

而是不甘心靈魂被困在貓咪的身軀中，永遠不能再親吻這哭花了臉、哭得很醜的男人。

敬騰仍在等自己回來呀。

他從沒這麼痛恨自己變成了貓。

* * *

敬騰那句飽含悲慟的「大同，你快回來吧」像是撃入湖心的小石子惹起無限漣漪，方大同再也無法平靜的當一只小貓咪了，他的靈魂在橫衝直撞誓要穿透有形的軀殼，重生為人。

每天睜開眼第一件事就是審視身體有否因熱切的頒望而轉化，但每次瞧見那自己那粉紅色的柔軔小貓掌時總是失望得嘆氣，他愈來愈討厭這柔若無骨的貓架了。

他掙起身子，瞄向時鐘發現時針不知何時又跳了幾格，他又因疲倦而睡去不少時間了。方大同伸展四肢打了個小呵欠，從敬騰的房間中踱步而出，就見他邊煩悶的對著電話大吼邊把牆壁上的照片拔下來收好。

「妳已經在我家樓下就上來啊，我根本沒有藏人!妳要親眼證實嗎!!?」

他、他在做什麼!?為何要把我們的合照收起!?

「喵嗚~~~吼!」方大同立即就生氣了，毛髮像刺蝟般騰一聲豎起來，奔過來用後腿力猛蹬撲上去，抓緊敬騰的肩膀，滑下來又雙腿亂扒牛仔褲要爬上去。「喵!」

蕭敬騰被他的蠻力撞退幾步，驚訝的單手拎起他的後頸，「bail怎麼了!?」

方大同不馴的把脖子扭來扭去，雙掌不斷拍打他手中的一疊照片以表示自己的不滿，他不要敬騰把貼滿客廳的照片拔下來!

「妳懷疑我就上來，我們面對面說清楚。」

蕭敬騰深吸口氣，狠狠掛線，壓著bail的掙扎，把手舉得很高不讓他搗亂。

低下頭微笑解釋「我先收起來，不是要拿去丟掉。」

方大同因為敬騰的外套太滑而抓不到著力點，攀上去又滑下來，雙腳掌亂撐要爬高，想對準他的臉來一記憤怒的貓拳卻再次順著胸膛滑下來，如此反覆幾次，他都累了。

原來火爆的畫面因他的笨拙而顯得很可笑，他稍微想像一下，都想得出來怒不可遏的小貓咪一直怒撲主人卻又撲不上的畫面有多滑稽了，哼。

蕭敬騰顯然也發現了他竭而不捨的發威卻像攀滑梯的動作，輕笑，伸手駕輕就熟把bail揪高，就見他瞪大噴火怒目，咧起牙齒低咆顯出憤憤不平的樣子，但怎麼看都是很喜感。

「待會有姐姐上來，我先收起照片，等她走了再貼回去，好不好?」

「喵喵!」不好、不好!!

方大同伸出爪子肆意的抓亂他的踢恤，刮出一條條抓痕。

為什麼要因為那女人而把我們的合照拔走!不要、不要!

就在他煩躁的把身軀捲來捲去，一邊想著把雜誌抓爛或是弄倒所有水杯更能報復敬騰時，門鈴卻響起了，敬騰緊張的把他整只拎起，走近房間。

「喵!!!喵~~~~吼!!」他動過不停，死不肯就範，扭來扭去。但敬騰一拎頸，他整身就軟綿綿使不上力氣，只能被提著走，很快便被放到床上。

「喵!!!」他最後哀怨的尖喊就在門板被拍上那刻消音了。

「乖乖待著不要吵哦。」敬騰吩咐一句，轉身走掉，留下他茫然的坐在床上。

門被鎖上了。

過了一會，薄門板外的爭吵響遍整間屋，想聽不到也難。

「你說會找我的，過了整個月卻沒動靜，我還以為你死了!」

女人野蠻的叫喊很轟耳，方大同忙不迭舉起雙掌掩住受罪的小耳朵。

「那妳也不用跑上來查我吧。」

「不上來怎知你家有沒有藏人!?那個叫方大同的男人不是對你死纏難打嗎，你們趁我不在時好上了吧!?」女人的高跟鞋撃地的咯咯聲從客廳響起。

廚房的門被一把推開，沒人。她又繼續檢查廁所，狠力推開，沒人。

「我說我家沒人，妳到底想怎樣?」蕭敬騰擋在她面前卻被她發狠的推開。

「沒人就給我檢查啊，你光明正大怕什麼!?」

女人繼續風風火火的在家中走來走去捉姦，方大同呆坐在床上，等待她像瘋婦推開門的一刻。

咯咯咯、咯咯。

高跟撃地的聲音在門前停定了。

方大同臉皺眉等待，他不想見這女人，不如捲在床底算了。

女人扭開門把的畫面形象化的在腦海展現。

哈嚓、咯嚓。

「這道門鎖了。」女人用盡手勁也扭不開鎖上的門把，憤懣的抱怨。

「裡面只有我的貓，新來的小貓怕受感染生病，不可以開門。」

蕭敬騰也怒了，把怒濤都壓抑成冷焰，如冰珠般逐字吐出來，臉色陰霾。

「我才不信，你家的貓我都見過，怎會這樣恰巧來了新貓!!分明是藏了人!」

女人開始熱淚奔騰，歇斯底里的用手袋擊打蕭敬騰。

蕭敬騰把她撒野的手輕拉下來，眉心緊皺。

「不要這樣好不好?我怎能跟不信任我的女人繼續交往。」

「你說出來了!蕭敬騰，我看你從來都沒誠意跟我交往吧!你的眼裡根本沒有我。」

女人開始失掉理智，鑲滿水晶甲的纖手瘋狂撞向門板，徒勞的拍打，驚得裡頭的東區及北灰喵喵尖叫。「給我開門、開門，裡面那個人、給我開門!」

方大同被嚇得後退了一步。記起自己被這女人掌摑的那天。

「妳嚇著我的貓了，我說過新來的小貓不能接觸外人，妳是聽不明白嗎。」

蕭敬騰強硬的抓起她亂揮的手不讓她繼續胡亂發瘋。

「你說我是外人，我哪裡是外人!!我是你的女朋友!你搞清楚!」

女人開始用高跟鞋的鞋尖把門踢得搖曳不停。兩只貓叫得更厲害了。

蕭敬騰單手扶額，把跌在地上的華麗包包撿起交到她手上，目光冷峻。

認真嚴肅的說道，「我現在搞清楚了，我們分吧。」

女人原以為他會好言相哄，怎料得來這般冷若冰霜的逐客令，不禁呆在當場。

「妳現在是外人了，請妳離開吧，這門後藏了什麼也永遠不關妳事。」

「你說過愛我的…」女人瞬間頹然，聲淚俱下，妝溶掉了大半。

「其實你還愛著那男人對不對…你還愛他…」為什麼要把我當成代替品。

蕭敬騰深吸口氣，調整心情。

給予女人最後的溫柔，把她精心綁縛過的髮絲撥好、抹走淚痕。

緩慢但堅定的說道「對不起，但我想妳說得沒錯。」

「這個月讓我看清了自己，我的確還愛他。」

這一刻，不只女人呆掉了。

隔著一扇門板聽到蕭敬騰毫不猶豫的表達心跡，方大同也呆掉了。

他是在對我告白嗎。

他的心臟跳得不受控，還沒搞清楚貓咪會否流淚。

閉眼，淚已不受控的奪眸而出。

* * *

方大同捲縮在床上，突然有個奇怪想法，心臟一直烘得暖暖的好像剛出爐的菠蘿包哽在胸膛下，又蓬又鬆又甜蜜的，呯呯跳個沒停。他等了很久，敬騰都沒有來開門，讓他困在房中受夠了東區跟北灰的調侃和取笑，諸如{主人說他愛你哦}、{主人愛你耶，你要不要乘機吻他嘴唇哪}等等讓他不知怎回應的話，只能傻傻的點頭。

等了好久房外終於有動靜了，蕭敬騰打開門，眼睛紅紅的，好像哭過。

方大同垂下頭，在他腳下鑽來鑽去，雙眼向下瞥，不知怎的就不敢直視他了。現在我可是Bail啊，即使聽到他剛才的表白也沒什麼。雖然是這樣想的，但臉卻抬不起來了。

蕭敬騰把莫名其妙轉左轉右的bail揪高，摟好，臉上也盡是尷尬的神色，伸手摸摸剛才被嚇壞的兩只女兒，然後溫柔的摸摸他的毛髮，說「你有沒有被嚇著?」

方大同別開臉，虛弱的喵喵幾聲，把臉埋在溫暖的頸窩中。

「不怕、不怕!」蕭敬騰立即拍撫他的背，急忙安慰。

原來是因為聽到了表白，內心很彆扭而逃避對視的，但當東區很大聲的控訴{啊!撒嬌，裝害怕!}時，他就覺得這動作也很像是這回事，腦袋就更熱騰騰的混沌了。

雖然不想沒男子氣慨的挨著人家肩膀撒嬌，可是依賴的感覺又出乎意料的好，即使會被誣衊裝驚慌、扮害怕，他也沒所謂了，只要能感受這男人的溫暖跟體貼就什麼都不理了。

蕭敬騰把他摟著帶到客廳，讓他正對著牆壁看那些重新被整齊貼上的照片。

「哪，別生氣了，我把合照貼回去囉。」他抓起bail的手掌按在佈滿照片的牆上，讓他仔細看。

方大同滿意的噘起唇心，愉悅浸滿胸膛，原來他是為了把照片都貼回去才搞這樣久的啊。

他用雙掌把剛黏貼好的照片壓得更牢實一點，拍打拍打，喵喵叫著，顯出快樂的樣子。

「嗯，是啦是啦，以後都不會拔下來了。」

方大同在心底問道，那是不是這牆壁將來都只會有我的位置，不會有別的女人了。

「喵~~」

蕭敬騰把他抱到沙發上的專屬位置去，然後從結他盒中拉出結他來。

「我今天特別想他，想他就想彈曲。」他熟練的按著弦線，呼口氣。

「bail要不要當我的聽眾?」

方大同自然提出掌心按在蕭敬騰的手上，柔軟的小肉墊按捺幾下，表示支持。然後舒服的捲起身軀等待看表演。

蕭敬騰覺得bail真的太好懂了，單純如白紙，相處這個月下來，他對他的所有小動作都瞭若指掌，無論是生氣、快樂、憂心忡忡的樣子都看透，相處得非常舒服。

迎視著bail期待得閃閃發亮的目光，蕭敬騰開始刷弦線，任流暢悅耳的音樂充滿屋中。

「這首曲是他跟我交往了一個月，因為太忙沒時間陪我，而寫給我的。」

輕快的一首道歉歌，都輕快得接近沒有誠意了。

那時候，大同知道他根本不會怪他，所以懇求原諒也變得跳脫起來，連sorry也是甜蜜的。

蕭敬騰繼續彈著彈著，bail陶醉其中，小耳朵一動一動，好像跟隨著節奏而起舞。

「Bail，我想即使像總統那麼忙也是要談戀愛的，而我跟他只是平民百姓。」

說話在音樂的襯托下，變得柔和起來。

「再忙也能在一起吧，最多忙完了趕到彼此面前，拍拍肩膀，抱一抱就去睡，早上起床能夠喊著遲到了衝出門口，然後在坐上不知飛哪的航班時，心底知道始終能再見面，這不是很好嗎?」

Bail對這番話不能再認同了，掙起小身子，伸出手掌跟著節奏掃弦線，要加入合奏。

「哈哈，你也要彈嗎?」

蕭敬騰把結他遞上前去，讓他刷掃琴弦，彈出亂七八糟的音來。

方大同努力想按在正確的琴弦上，卻因為貓掌圓滾滾的，指頭太短而未能按好，只能沮喪的拍在線上，試圖讓出來的聲音好聽一點。

「bail，如果他回來了，會願意…再跟我一起嗎?」蕭敬騰看著他，輕輕問，緊張不安。

「喵~~~」方大同仰起臉，給個肯定的答案。

這是一定的呀。

蕭敬騰寬心的微笑，說「你聽得懂哎?」

方大同由衷覺得敬騰的笑容很美，閃閃動人，心中一股不捨滑過，再度提出掌心按在蕭敬騰的手上，柔軟的小肉墊按捺幾下，表示我懂啦、我懂。

蕭敬騰嘴角微勾。

抓起他的貓掌握在掌心中，學著他，按幾下掌中央的嫩肉。

是他倆獨有的秘密交流方式。

「大同，你快回來吧。」

按、按、按、按。

好像這是個神奇按鈕，只要按幾下就會蹦出他想要的男人。

按完，蕭敬騰又覺得自己很幼稚，不好意思的笑了。

Bail任著掌心給非禮，戳戳捏捏的。

看著敬騰那愉快中透心酸的微笑，心中又滾燙的哽了個奶油麵包。

我很快會回來的，敬騰，等我哦。

* * *

他們又快樂的同居了一個月。

要說這個月有什麼特別的，就是他失蹤後，早前訂下的商演錄音廣告都連番失場，華納再也蓋不下消息，只好開記者招待會澄清他患了病正休養，暫時停止一切工作，在協商賠償的事宜。連續幾天都是報導自己的消息，方大同按著報章仔細的搞懂複雜的中文，看來看去只弄明白了轟動的大標題，又覺得很無聊，把它胡亂撥走，再去睡回籠覺了。

反正他樂於當個透明人，現世的事煩不到他。

比起從報章中看到「方大同失蹤」，更令他煩惱的事，是敬騰緊張兮兮的跟獸醫每天通電，最後得出的結論竟是莫名其妙的開始訓練他貓咪的「禮儀」，至少在方大同眼中看來是這樣的。

然後一大堆制度就來了，好比規定他不可跳上桌子，不能蹦上高處再突然彈跳下來，不能把東西撥亂抓爛。用餐時敬騰會放他在餐桌旁的椅子上，把淺盤擱在桌面讓他吃，甚至把廁盆移師到廁所中，讓他先用雙掌推門進去，轉頭「關門」，完成了要用旁邊那盆清水浸浸手掌，再推門出來。方大同不習慣這種貓咪的「禮儀」，可是，想到這樣更像「人」，而且能令敬騰開心，他就沒所謂了，而且把所有動作都做得有模有樣，成了一只很可能是世界上最有禮的小貓咪。

「夏姐，我發燒了…嗯，看了醫生，不用擔心，會的、會的…」

蕭敬騰的臉染上不正常的火紅顏色，辛苦的倚在沙發上談電話，不時咳嗽。

方大同擔心的看向他，原想奔過去的，又記起自己還沒「浸掌」，只好焦急的轉回去把雙掌在小水盆中洗一洗，再奔出來，跳上沙發。

蕭敬騰自然的伸手摸摸他的頭毛，「嗯、知道了，拜拜。」

掛了線，他把Bail抱起轉個圈，背對自己，然後轉身從抽屜拉出口罩戴上，聲音隔著一層布，變得含糊不清「我病囉，你別靠太近、咳咳。」

方大同擔心的用雙掌按他手臂，向下扒幾下，蕭敬騰指向口罩上的貓嘴，「瞧，像不像小Bail?」

「喵~~」他胡亂敷衍一聲。嘖嘖、都病了，還在裝什麼可愛，快去休息啦!快去!

拍打、拍打!拍打、拍打!

蕭敬騰被他拍得微痛，搓著發紅的手臂，「知道了、知道啦，你比較可愛啦!」

如果可以翻白眼，方大同真想用力的翻出眼白來，才不是在討論你還是我比較可愛的問題好不好，快去休息啦!

這次他伸出爪子，扯著他的襯衣下擺就向睡房方向拖去。

蕭敬騰明白了他的用意，呆了幾秒，才飽含感動的開口，「Bail真懂照顧人哪…」

方大同繼續努力拖著大型物件，煩悶的從喉嚨咕嚕出音來，難道還指望你照顧我咩?

蕭敬騰攤軟躺在床上，努力睜大酸痛的眼皮，指指地上的床墊「Bail今天睡那，怕傳染…」

然後就沒了聲音，睡死過去。

方大同見他幾秒內墜入夢鄉，累得沒時間蓋被關燈，只好用口咬緊被子，用盡全力拖動，直到被子歪歪斜斜的蓋上敬騰的身軀，才氣喘呼呼的捲在床墊上，好眠。

凌晨時份，方大同被蕭敬騰的手機鬧鐘吵醒。他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，撐起身子。

發現鈴聲響了幾次，敬騰都沒有醒來的意思，只好疑惑的跳上床去，打算用舌頭舐醒貪睡的男人。

他記得敬騰臨睡前較好了鬧鐘，打算半夜起來再吃退燒藥的。

正想蹦上大床之際，床上終於有了動靜，蕭敬騰連咳了幾聲，很辛苦的從被窩中鑽出來。

臉色紅似火燎，汗流浹背，汗珠滴滴的沿著滾燙的臉頰滑下來，他嘗試伸手拿床頭櫃上的藥包，但手腳軟得像攤泥，完全沒有力氣舉起。「呼…呼…」呼吸很急速，頭好昏。

方大同擔憂的喵喵細叫，察覺蕭敬騰的狀況很不對勁，病得比晚上更嚴重了。

「沒事…」喉嚨痛得嗓子破碎。

他彷彿聽到Bail的聲音從很遠的地方傳來，頭昏眼花，眼前白茫茫。

深吸了幾口氣，終於勉強伸手，怎料卻不小心下打翻了水杯，水哇啦哇啦的傾斜一地。

「喵!」方大同急得團團轉。敬騰病得連拿水杯的氣力也沒有了，可是不吃藥也不行啊。

蕭敬騰眼見水都潑光了，而自己絕沒有氣力爬到廚房再倒一杯。

唉，算吧，先睡去，明天應該就會精神了，少吃一次藥應該沒問題吧…

昏沈的意志只夠他想到這裡，眼前似蓋上幾層紗什麼也看不清，蕭敬騰無法抵抗腦袋的混沌，被急升的體溫扯入了半昏迷的狀態，只能迷糊的哼出幾個音來「呼…」

方大同看他神智不清的呢喃著什麼，陷入夢鄉掙不出來，急得要命。

再這樣下去不吃藥，持續高溫會很危險的啊，他怎麼能這樣任性，都不懂得照顧自己。

眼見退燒的特效藥丸就在床頭櫃上，他卻沒有信心能把藥丸送入敬騰的口中，而且水杯打翻了要再倒杯水來，還要到冰箱拿冰枕……

他心焦如焚的望著自己短圓的貓掌，別說是拿藥丸了，根本連推門也有困難，怎麼辦!?

可是敬騰病得很嚴重啊，再不吃藥不知道有什麼後果…他從沒像這刻痛恨自己變成了貓咪…

我要變回人類!我要變人類!

他瞪著毫無作用的貓掌，深痛惡絕，不斷對自己訓令，我要變回人類!

我要照顧敬騰!變回去!變回去!!

等了十多分鐘，身體全無變化。方大同沮喪得快流淚，繼續向著短胖的掌心說。

用盡意志力，緊閉雙眼在心中大喊，給我變回去!變回去吧…

在他差點放棄的那一剎，雙掌卻滾燙不已，裡頭的骨頭痛火燒的痛，像有什麼要掙出來。

「喵…喵…」這什麼回事!?方大同瞪著自己的手掌一秒也不放鬆。

疼痛持續發作，他緊皺眉頭，堅忍著不適，看掌心下的骨頭蠕動變形，慢慢從圓掌中撐出人類的修長骨架來。身軀開始與手掌如出一徹的產生變化，骨肉急速長成，從皮囊中奮力向外伸展，快要把窄小的貓軀刺破。

啊啊啊呀呀!方大同痛得嘶叫不斷，在地上翻來覆去，呼吸也快停止了，汗如雨下，痛得泛紅、不斷滑出分沁的眼晴，看著自己的手掌回歸原來的模樣，即使多麼痛苦還是微笑了，助骨和脊骨此時急速重生長出關節來，把皮膚展伸到極限，戳出了骨柄的輪廓來，痛楚超越了界限!

方大同微叫一聲，眼前一黑便沒了意識。

* * *

再睜開眼時，世界還是沒倒轉過來，方大同用手肘抵著地板撐起沈重的身軀。

咦…手肘，我有手肘了!?他驚訝的向下望，便見自己已回復了人類的修長手臂，連接著手掌跟靈活的五指，動了動，能隨意控制。

方大同緊咬下唇，一時激動得說不出話來，抖著赤裸裸的身軀站立在房中央，調整洶湧的情緒。吞嚥下緊張的津液，他用雙手仔細的撫摸，檢查全身的光滑肌膚與關節，並試著正常走路，發現全沒問題。

我…我真的變回來了!

他的大手掩著嘴，蓋去半邊臉，眼角濕潤了。

不、現在不是感動的時候!方大同如夢初醒，看向半昏迷的蕭敬騰，立即在床頭櫃抄起橫倒的水杯，奔到廚房倒暖水，再跑回去拿起藥包倒出幾顆藥來。

他把臉湊近，看蕭敬騰胸膛辛苦的起伏著，臉上佈滿不正常的紅暈。他擔憂的把濕髮撥開，用指尖掀開微啟的唇瓣，把藥丸輕放入壓到舌面中央，然後小心倒水，直到敬騰本能的吞下去，再把其餘幾顆也餵入。

方大同沒有說話，他怕會嚇著不適的人，連呼吸聲都壓抑得很輕。確認藥丸餵好了，他到冰箱取出冰枕放在紅通通的額頭上，為他降溫。再把窗戶拉開一點，讓空氣流通。

一連串的動作下來，眼見敬騰的表情和緩了不少，他才放心。

方大同醒覺自己還是光裸著身子，不禁臉紅，急急抽起床墊上的薄被子圍好，坐在床沿觀望敬騰的病況。

窗戶透進微風輕拂的沁涼，配合額上的冰枕，病人的體溫下降了點，真正的陷入了黑甜的夢鄉，沒再翻來覆去或夢囈。

方大同舒心，愛憐的凝望他安靜的睡臉，捨不得移開視線。

伸出指尖隔著半厘米的距離，沿著臉龐的弧與筆直的鼻線撫摸。

敬騰，我回來了。

他倚著床沿，看著看著，漸漸閉上眼眸，疲倦的睡去了。

在他的鼻翼穩定的翕動呼息，跌進深沈的深層睡眠後，

床上的病人按著跳得快蹦出來的心臟，瞳孔亂轉，緊張的拼命交替氧氣。

眨動幾下長睫，睜大眼眸偷瞄向地上熟睡的男人…..

* * *

「喵……」

方大同用手掌揉搓酸脹的眼皮，翻身，熟練的伸展四肢，弓起背，迎接美好的早晨。

嗯，他的貓掌毛茸茸的很舒服哦。

咦…又是毛茸茸的!!?「喵!?」

「喵吼!?」方大同不敢置信的怒吼，眼見自己又活脫脫變回了一只可愛小貓咪。

萬念俱灰的呆在當場，不懂反應…這、這是為什麼!?

我昨晚不是憑著意志力變回人類了嗎，怎麼一覺醒來還是貓咪，難道昨晚的事是南柯一夢嗎?

那敬騰怎樣了，他的病好了嗎?

方大同無暇顧及自己的命途坎坷了，雙腿一撐跳上床鋪，卻不見昨天病到死去活來的男人。他懊惱的跳下床，用雙掌拼命扒，扒開了沒有關牢的房門，心情非常抑鬱的踱步到大廳。

聽見蕭敬騰邊在廚房弄貓咪的早餐，邊跟夏姐通話

「嗯，全病好啦，都有準時吃藥，當然啦。嗯、沒問題我很精神。」

他一手拿電話一手拿盤子，用腳粗魯的踢開廚房的門，在看到自己那張臭得皺成一團的臉時嚇了一跳，「嗄!?夏姐我不說囉，Bail在發脾氣，先掰。」

蕭敬騰挑起眉，把盤子擱好，然後遲疑的叫「……Bail?」

方大同沒好氣的回他一聲，沒精打采的「喵…」

是啦是啦，你幹嘛叫得那麼小心翼翼。我原來已經不是bail的，今早起來又變回bail了，哼。

你完全不知道昨晚是誰痛得快要跳樓了，還要餵你吃藥吧，竟然還在向夏姐說謊。

我要變回人類!我要變回人類!!然後好好罵你。

蕭敬騰眼見bail如常的吃完了牛奶糊和果物棒，坐在地上洗臉。

洗好臉就對著自己的兩只手掌用力的瞪瞪瞪瞪，嘴唇蠕動不停細叫，「喵…喵、喵」，像在念什麼咒語，不斷發射精神電波。

他沈痛的嘆口氣，思索一會，急忙抄起手機，跑到房間關好門，撥電話。

「醫生，對，我是蕭敬騰…」

「嗯、知道了，我明白了。」

「絕對不可能的事嗎?我會想想的…」

* * *

兩星期後

敬騰的房中鑲嵌了一面整幅牆大的鏡子。

今天，裝修工人在房中從早動工到晚上。

那些釘裝的聲音很吵耳，方大同躲在書房睡了整天，以睡眠來抵抗嘈音。

他這兩個星期只見敬騰一直上網瀏覽關於鏡子的資料，努力的搜索大得足以覆蓋整面牆的玻璃鏡，卻不斷觸礁，最後終於找到專為舞室做鏡的公司承接這生意。

方大同百思不解，卻又問不了，只好不了了之。

但是萬估不到，這面鏡子是鑲嵌著正對睡床的那面牆上的，整件事頓時變得超級詭異。

他疑竇滿胸，敬騰到底想做什麼啊?

不是自戀到睡覺前後也要照鏡的地步吧?

鏡子鑲好了，滿心期待蕭敬騰會在床上對著鏡子大跳少女舞曲的方大同很失望，因為敬騰餵好了貓咪，吃完晚飯就出門了，直到十二時多都沒有回來。

他等啊等，又無聊又寂寞，寂寞得伏在蕭敬騰的蓬鬆的枕頭上吸收著熟悉的氣味，抱攬著軟綿綿的正方體，翻過覆去，睡不下。為什麼還不回來?

悶得發慌的方大同坐起身子，對著超級大的落地鏡，整理身上幼細的白灰毛髮。

看了半晌，自己的影像變得愈來愈模糊不清，變成三四個重疊的幻像，又彷彿看到人類模樣的頭顱連接在小貓身軀上，鏡子如一潭被攪混的池水，向外擴出漣漪，臉龐扭曲成不同的組合，分裂成碎片。方大同頭痛欲裂，只好收起視線，背對著恐怖的鏡子，把枕頭蓋在臉上逃避。

他今天精神狀態好差，都看到幻覺了，還是睡著等吧。

等了不知多久，昏昏欲睡間聽到門鎖被扭開的聲音，他吃力的把臉從雙掌中抬起來，雙耳興奮的前後微動，等待熟悉的男人回來抱著自己睡。

為此，他拍拍自己睡意濃重的臉，拍幾下，清醒了一點，就拱起身子坐在床上等他進來。

門被打開了，微醺的男子踏進來，把馬靴踢走，舌頭舔過嘴唇。

「喵~」方大同愛嬌的喊一聲，雙掌壓在床沿仰起小臉。我還沒睡。

蕭敬騰瞇起模糊的眼眸，轉過臉來，給予自然的微笑。「你在等我嗎…」

「喵~~」他又用力的叫喚，有點擔心。

敬騰一向不喝酒的啊，為什麼渾身酒氣?

蕭敬騰好像聽懂了，勾起嘴角笑，臉龐淡紅。點點頭，微顫的手透露了緊張。

把鎖匙扔在床頭櫃上，敲出了清脆的響聲，轉身調節了空調系統，把溫度較得微涼怡人。

轉身把窗簾全拉好，再把燈光調較至最高亮度，房間中忽爾光明到刺眼的地步。

光線透進鏡子再反射，房間的空間被立時複製了一倍，變得很寬闊。

方大同坐在床上疑惑不解的望著他一連串準備動作，盈盈水眸彷彿帶著蠱惑。

血液內仍翻滾著酒精的熱度，腦袋興奮的急速運轉著，壯膽。

準備就緒，蕭敬騰轉身給予他安慰的微笑，也是給自己的。

慢慢的踱步過去。

* * *

「喵嗚…」方大同搔搔耳朵，百思不解。

好詭異哦。

蕭敬騰伸手輕搔他的下巴，癢得他縮起脖子躲了一下。

那雙手沿著貓衣服上的鈕釦慢慢解開。

「喵…」方大同看著他解衣的動作，忽爾就變得彆扭起來。

他都習慣天天穿衣了，現在卻要露出光裸的小身子，感覺有點羞。

每當他不其然的要躲開時，敬騰便會重拖故技的搔圓胖的下巴癢得他閃避，再繼續解釦。

很快的，那件衣服就被脫下了。

沒有衣服掩飾，自己因為好吃好住而發胖的身軀被看光了，方大同有點尷尬，雙掌亂撥。

「不要害羞，我陪你脫。」

蕭敬騰利落的脫掉自己的長踢恤，又不容自己猶豫的把裡頭的白底衣剝下來。

再蹦跳著開始扯脫那貼身的窄牛仔褲。

方大同不明所以，敬騰是要去洗澡嗎?為什麼要在房間脫衣?

一分鐘光景，蕭敬騰身上只剩下薄內褲，方大同忐忑不安的躺在床上，介於想看又不想看間。

那精瘦的身軀線好優雅，在白得幾乎像底片曝光的房間中，絲線的光華彷彿聚焦在這出色的男人身上，順滑得像藝術雕塑，讓人眩目神迷。

方大同看得目定口呆，不知道自己的尾巴有沒有興奮的揮動，只覺心跳奔馳不已，像在大草原上奔跑著，但氧氣卻遠遠不夠，肺部緊縮得快要爆炸，耳朵不停微旋。

蕭敬騰緊咬著下唇，潮紅從臉龐漫延到脖子，深吸幾口氣，對自己精神喊話了一輪。

一步一腳印的踏在被空調穿拂得冰涼的地板上，向方大同直走去。

「喵~」方大同看他緊張得快昏倒的神色，不自覺皺起眉心。

然後自己的臉被一雙大手溫柔的捧起來。

敬騰的臉愈來愈近，近得只剩下體溫跟輪廓，唇瓣輕壓在自己的嘴上。

唔!?方大同驚訝。

回心一想，敬騰也常跟貓咪親吻，其實真的沒什麼…

下一秒，敬騰濕滑的舌頭卻長驅直進，探進微開啟的嘴唇。

小心翼翼卻堅定的，捲起自己的小舌。

加深了這個吻。

* * *

「醫生，我是蕭敬騰。」

「蕭先生，是不是Bail怎麼了?」

* * *

恐懼與震驚不能形容自己的心情，他彷彿看到整層樓在眼前毫無預警的崩塌，或是一場海瀟把整個地區的人群捲去，方大同腦袋被閃電擊中，呆若木雞。

好幾秒沒有反應，任那放肆的舌頭在口中探戈，繼續意圖勾起自己的反應，與他共舞。

這、這、這!!!!!!我是不是在發夢。

應該不是日有所思、夜有所夢，所以夢到敬騰跟自己親熱吧!?

蕭敬騰俯下身，單臂撐在他的頭顱旁邊，鎖住一邊逃生路，發現他眥目欲裂的呆滯，懊惱的輕哼出聲音來，鼓起勇氣再接再勵，繼續挑開兩片嘴唇，吸吮甜蜜。

不、不!隔著毛髮在加按撫摸的確實是溫暖的大手，那觸感極度真實，我沒有在發夢。

方大同從驚呆的狀態中醒覺，急喘幾聲，開始扭動貓軀，瘋狂掙扎，要蹦下床去。

「喵!!!!!?」這舉動已經超乎了常理能理解的範圍了!這太不合邏輯了!!!

「別怕…」蕭敬騰把他困在身下，單手捏著他的下巴，伸出舌尖描上唇角，戀戀不捨。

方大同「喵嗚~喵嗚」叫喚，虛弱的貓軀只有那點力度，根本不夠抵抗強勢壓下的胸膛啊。

他急得腦袋發麻，伸出爪子在那光裸的肌膚上亂爬，劃出血痕來。

清醒一點!!!雖然我是大同，可我的靈魂還在貓咪的身體中啊，你到底想怎樣!!!??

傷口的微痛並未令蕭敬騰退縮，他只是皺起眉頭隱忍著，用力的壓下身軀，用重量箝制他的反抗，繼續封住叫喚不停的唇。

他早知道這不會太容易。

雙手開始急躁的在一絲不掛的身軀上摸弄，帶著色慾意味的挑上緊繃突起的雄蕊，用拇指按著旋動。一陣強烈的快感從乳尖淹沒後腦勺，方大同的嘴角抽搐，渾身顫慄不已，狂扭著身體不讓他得逞!

「喵!!!!喵吼!!!!」

你是不是喝醉了!?圓眸怒睜，望向敬騰澄明的眼眸，卻看出他的意志是清醒的。

這微醺的男人知道自己在做什麼驚世駭俗、為世不容的事嗎!!?

* * *

「他昨晚站起來…用人的姿態走路，又照顧我，餵我吃藥。」

「他已經意識到自己一向都是人身了?」

「可是…今早他又以為自己是bail了…」

* * *

「喵嗚…」方大同的眼中急速滑下分沁。

他驚慌的掙扎不斷，只是消耗了所剩無幾的體力。曾試圖弓起背，從隙縫中鑽出去。卻又被單手輕易的壓平，即使亮出最後的武器亂抓，仍是傷不了敬騰分毫。

他不要這樣，不要敬騰跟變成了小貓的自己做如此悖理逆天的事。

蕭敬騰抹去他眼角滑下的透明，親向光滑的臉頰，沿著臉頰的曲線烙下碎吻。

「你會明白的。」他在耳邊溫柔的呢喃，把舌頭伸進去舐敏感的細絨毛。「一定要明白。」

竭而不捨的伸出大手撫過修長的背部線條，希望能撫平他的顫抖，再按在背脊下骨盆的渦陷處，一按下去，方大同便不禁捲起身子承受神經被狠狠挑撥的快感，嗚咽一聲「喵…」

他才不相信貓軀也像人般感覺到如此快感。

但事實活生生的告訴他，身體正隨著敬騰的撫弄而軟化，並興奮回應。

敬騰從頸窩中滑下來，準確的含住那顆挺立的小紅果，仔細的用舌尖輕點再吸吮，一手安撫著另顆蓓蕾，迫它們美麗的綻放。

方大同仰起臉，整個身軀繃緊，再也無法否認那強烈的酥麻感，是肌膚之親才會產生的感受。

他正以這副貓咪的身軀跟敬騰做愛嗎?怎麼可能!?

蕭敬騰沒有給他思考的空間，趁著他軟綿綿的身體使不上力時，用雙手分開他的雙腿。

單手握上濕漉漉的輪廓，很緩慢又謹慎的開始撫弄，指尖繞在漲撐的透紅薄皮上挑逗。

「喵吼!!!」方大同忍耐不下呻吟，被腿窩處洶湧的酸痛感嚇一跳，雙腿撐起亂動，受不了再多一下的撫弄。他不敢想像自己是什麼樣子的!?

一只被摸得起了反應的雄貓在男人身下急喘嗎?這又不是恐怖電影。

可是興奮不已的陽物傳來一波波不容拒絕的刺激，方大同無法抗拒，不知自己多久沒試過這種美好得像浸在濃郁酒精中的極致沸騰感。

自從跟敬騰分開，他沒再找尋他人的慰藉，如今被男人愛憐的撫摸，才知道自己饑渴的身體有多渴求這擺佈。

粗硬被他緊握在手中套弄，令人羞愧難當的嘖嘖水聲不斷傳入耳膜，他感到奔騰的愛液濡濕了毛髮，透著腿根滴落在床單上，濡出誇張的濕潤。

蕭敬騰眼見他已臉龐暈紅，星眼如錫，迷糊地享受著快感，才鬆口氣。

俯下身子把臉埋在頸窩中吻了好幾次，再移師到平坦的小腹上繞圍，方大同倒抽口涼氣。眼睜睜的看這粗喘著的男人伸出舌頭，舔濕了自己腿根的黑亮毛髮，把它們舐得濕潤逆向，露出鮮紅豎立的柱身來。

「啊呀!!!!」頂端被吸含入滾燙的口腔中時，方大同終於忍不下酸得快抽搐的爽快感。

拱起身軀，逸出男子的呼喊。

在他喊出來的那一秒。不只方大同呆了。

連盡力的服侍著他的蕭敬騰，也停下了動作。

* * *

「你說過他情緒很脆弱，不可以隨便刺激，所以我還是把他當貓咪般照顧。」

「他潛意識中已萌生出回復人身的慾望，你要幫他一把。」

「我該怎樣幫他?」

* * *

方大同喉頭滑動幾下，再嘗試發聲。

「啊…敬騰…」果然是自己原來的聲音。

他立即看向手掌，但手掌沒有絲毫變化，仍是那雙陪伴了自己足有兩個多月的貓掌，不同的只是爪子都因緊張而亮出來了。

他失望的皺起眉頭，用貓掌按上喉嚨，那兒似埋下了火焰般滾燙。

蕭敬騰伸出手來，握著自己的小貓掌微施力度，像在給予安慰。

方大同有千萬個問題要問，但身上的男人卻不管他的疑惑，再度低頭舔弄渾圓的頂端，稍微挑開薄皮，尋到滲出乳白的小孔，用舌面的小突點壓上舐過一遍又一遍，一手搓揉底下的兩顆小球，在狹隘的深溝中鑽弄，透過濕潤用指尖按捺。

「啊、啊哈、敬騰…這樣、我會…」

好熱、好熱太舒服了，好難受好酸悶，腹部繃快抽筋了。

他的腿窩好像蘊藏了無數小星火，加以摩擦就會爆破。

已經沒有了形體的意識，只有一團瘋狂的快感凝聚在下身，把他滅頂。

蕭敬騰加快上下套弄，嘴唇有節奏的含吮，吞掉滿溢的甜蜜，把他意圖併攏的雙腿壓開。

「啊呀呀呀呀…」

再也受不了再多。

在舌尖挑到敏感的鈴口時，方大同抓緊身下的被單，抖著唇瓣。

一股濁白就忍無可忍的噴灑在濕熱的口腔中。

* * *

「你跟他做一件貓絕對不可能做到的事。」

「絕對不可能的事嗎?我會想想的…」

「醫生，我好怕失敗了，他會精神崩潰，再也變不回來…」

* * *

正昏沈於餘韻中，方大同軟綿綿的身軀卻被蕭敬騰揪高了。

敬騰把他抱在胸前，讓他正對著寬廣的鏡子，並從後拉開他的雙腿。

「看嘛，看著你自己。」蕭敬騰輕咬耳垂，吩咐。

單手沾著潤滑劑和他的體液，輕輕送入暴露出來的窄穴皺摺，單臂緊扣腰身。

太闊的鏡讓自己的視線毫無辨法逃避，方大同只能呆望鏡中的小貓咪。

小貓被身後的男人拉開腿，兩只小腿弓起顫抖，露出毛髮掩蓋下的鮮紅窄穴，被手指擴張著。

眼前的畫面太過震撼，方大同不能言語好幾秒，再不能欺騙自己。

他正在親眼見證一只幾個月大的貓兒，正跟人類交合。

他怎麼能承受如此荒謬的事，即使自己的聲音回來了，那副身體仍是貓架，絕不可能跟敬騰做愛的。他是瘋掉了才會這樣乖巧。

方大同開始劇烈地掙動，想把身後的男人擊打得退開，嘶吼著

「不行、放開我，你看清楚!我是貓!!」

「我變了貓啊!你看!!你有沒有看到，我仍是巴里的身體!我….」

蕭敬騰緊咬下唇，用雙手扣緊他的腰，眼角泛濕，死不肯放開，大同的手肘向後擊撞到腰肋傳來疼痛，他隱忍著，沒哼一句的，死命壓下他的反抗。「唔呼…」

方大同陷入竭斯底里的狀態，用盡全拉扯、抓刮他的手臂。

力氣不濟，掙多幾下就虛軟了，但他仍然不捨的怒咆

「放開我、我是貓啊…我不能給你什麼了!敬騰!!」

「敬騰!!不要這樣!」

蕭敬騰扣著他揮動的雙手，形成了鎖，從後扣著毫不放鬆。「冷靜點、冷靜點。」

「放開!!放開!!!」方大同與鏡中的貓咪對看，看到自己毛髮豎起，小腿亂掙，體形好像大了一倍，在男人懷中耗盡力氣，虛軟弱無力的垂死掙扎。

「我不想你受傷呀。」

蕭敬騰嘆息，然後趁著方大同汗流浹背的濕滑身體軟下來之際，把兩指手指揉著皺摺，插入窄狹的小穴中，憑著記憶尋到核桃狀的敏感帶，猛烈的按壓。

「嗚啊…不…」方大同嗚咽起來，聲線破碎。

承受著超出思考範圍的事件，腦袋宣佈罷工。他

像脫了線的木偶般，只能任著手指侵犯，感覺小穴歡迎的收縮緊含著兩根抽插的指頭，翻出了豔紅的嫩肉，又隨動作而塞回去，不斷重覆…

呃、不要…

* * *

「你不能拖泥帶水，絕對要讓他親身感受、見證自己從來不是貓身。一次把他喚醒。」

「我明白了。」

* * *

大同在自己懷中粗喘著，臉若桃花，不時哼出一兩聲呻吟，腰身自然的隨著指頭的動作而微擺。

蕭敬騰看出他享受到被擴張的快感，只是心理上仍接受不了「貓」跟人的交歡。

抽出三根濕透的手指，拖出了一注滾燙的腸液分沁，他知道那兒已準備好接納自己的巨大。

他把大同的修長雙腿扳得更開，開閤的穴口對準自己的腫脹。

「睜開眼啊，睜開眼看看。」他貼在耳邊，誠懇的要求。

方大同堅絕的搖頭，抿緊唇瓣，怎也不肯張開眼。

他預料到接下來的結果了，敬騰的昂揚插進來，他就會立即腸破肚爛而死去。

「這樣會死的…」

敬騰生病那天肯定是看到自己從貓變回了人，不想再養著他這半人半貓的怪物，才想到用這方式殺死自己的。

貓咪絕對沒辨法接受跟自己小腿一樣粗的物件進入腸道。

敬騰的陽物一插入體內，他就會受折磨而死。

「不會的，絕對不會。你看看好不好?信我這一次。」

蕭敬騰用頂端摩擦著痕癢的粉穴，撐開害羞的皺摺。聲音透著蠱惑。

方大同眨眨濕潤的長睫，終於睜開眼，無法抗拒溫柔得沙啞的聲音。

原來即使面臨死亡，他還是想好好看清楚這個男人，才甘心。

鏡中的自己毫無變化，仍是白中摻灰的藍眼小貓咪一只，那淫穢的小穴吸附著粗硬的頂端。

他的淚不受控的從眼角滑下來，身體微抖，等待殘酷命運降臨。

蕭敬騰看他已經睜開眼，心疼的抹走臉上的晶瑩。

扶好自己的堅硬，凝視著鏡中的方大同。

「你從來都不是bail。」

方大同墜入五里迷霧中，還沒參透這句話的意思。

「你是方大同。」

隨著這句的宣佈，那根嬰兒半臂大的粗壯果斷的擠開了濕潤冶豔的穴口，長驅直入，撞到最深處!

在鏡子的反映下，方大同驚詫不已的看著男人炙熱的筆挺完全埋入自己的後庭!

忍不下喉間驚恐的尖喊「啊啊啊…呀呀…」

「啊呀!」但是花蕾沒有被撕裂，只有一股漲到極限的酸痛跟更多的快感如潮漲覆蓋自己!

他呆掉幾秒，茫然的瞪大迷朦的眼眸，小心翼翼的感覺著下身。

發現小穴不但沒有被撕烈，更自有意識的開始像幼兒的嘴般，吞吃著圓柱，漏出更多蜜液。

不可能…為什麼會這樣?

我不是貓軀嗎…?

「你從來都不是bail。你是大同。」

這句話如刺針插入腦神經中，方大同瞬間明白了點什麼。

在他想通的靈光一發間，腦海突然爆出一陣眩暈的光芒，「啊啊啊、啊呀…」

一陣劇烈的心悸傳來，渾身的血液沸騰起來，他瞇起紅潤的眼眸盯緊鏡中的自己。

他不能自制的仰起身體，剎那間，一切都轉動不已。

灰色的紋理變淡，身上的白幼毛，像天使的羽翼般急速的脫落掉下，飄蕩著，滿地載滿了白羽毛。

頭上的兩只貓耳朵輕柔的垂下來，隱沒在頭頂。

藍似深海的瞳孔被墨滴注入，漸漸暈染回最初的深夜的顏色，黑白分明。

三角型的小鼻長重生骨架，變得高挺。

尖尖的貓嘴弧度下降，像被畫筆抹上了兩片粉嫩晶瑩的顏色，變成水潤的唇瓣。

手掌向外擴展成五指，粉紅色的小肉墊平復了。

兩只被打開、短小的貓腿極快的展出腿骨來，撐開的皮膚，長回修長均稱的兩條腿，擱在地毯上。

不痛，但整個人像母體中重生的嬰兒般，於溫暖的羊水中重生過來。

他向下審視自己的手掌，已回復成人類的正常雙手。

方大同很久沒有反應，蕭敬騰擔心的察看他的情況，輕喚「大同?」

方大同很緩慢、很緩慢的，像怕摔破什麼得來不易的寶物般收緊掌頭，然後轉過臉來，顫抖的伸出雙手捧著他的臉頰，對準紅豔的唇瓣輕吻下去。

貼著嘴唇說「我回來了，敬騰。」

* * *

蕭敬騰的眼睛猝然湧上一層水霧，水氣凝在下眼睫沒有滾落，已被懷中的人吮吻而去。

這也不錯，沒有讓他落得個幾乎把人給強暴了遍再丟臉的哭哭啼啼的罪名。

我好怕你回不來，靈魂一輩子被封鎖在貓咪的囚牢中，天天看你蹦來跳去都提心吊膽，害怕真正的大同永遠沈睡了。這一切關於思念和想念和擔驚受怕混成糊團的話沒來得及說出口，懷中體態矯捷如貓的男人已洞悉所有，像能看穿他的心，吻在濕潤的眼角上「我知道啦。」

蕭敬騰吞下所有哽在喉間的嗚咽，又不憤方大同比自己更冷靜。

誰個知道自己精神出問題了，窩在舊情人家化貓足有兩個月的人會如此鎮定的?自己這樣激動反顯得愚蠢了，天知道他是建設了多久心理準備才有勇氣踏出這一步的，多恐懼這件「不可能的事」會讓大同在他眼前活生生被逼瘋。

方大同也沒心思去震驚了，許是驚訝的情緒都在剛才強行的侵犯中用韾了。

獲悉真相的自己，如一條婉轉的小溪滑過千里波折終於融入洋洋大海，極其平靜而安寧的宿命感圍繞心頭。就如老天他註定要化成貓咪，然後又註定他要在蕭敬騰的懷中睜開睡眼、悠悠轉醒。比起瘋癲了兩個月，他現刻更在意的是深楔在小穴中的物事仍堅挺不已，擴展著敏感的神經線，粗硬的戳捅著私密處，讓他臉紅氣喘。「嗯…」

這件為了喚醒他而做的事，還要繼續嗎…?

正常來說，舊情人復合的第一件事也不該如此跨步驟吧。雖然他們對彼此的情意已蘊釀夠久。

「啊哈…」圈套著下身的窄穴不自覺收窄，一陣緊塞得叫人發瘋的快感閃電傳上，蕭敬騰才從感動中稍微覺醒，記起他倆的姿勢和動作，現在真不算是說話聚舊的好時機。

被心中洶湧的愛意和動物本能夾撃，他忍不下想與男人更親密的衝動，伸出右手從內膝把修長的右腿從地毯上勾起來，擱在床鋪上，讓腿分得更開，沒有理方大同大驚失色「喂…嗄!?」

蕭敬騰輕笑，說道「大同，這是你光著腿在我面前晃了這樣久的代價哦。」

他好幾次在巴里瞪著天真無邪的眼眶撲在大腿上時，差點忍不下翻身就壓的慾望。早知道最終仍是要用此計，好應該在之前任何一次情動時刻就順理成章的。

幸好，現在補回來也不遲。

他把臉深埋在懷中人濕熱的肩線上，帶點橫蠻的把陽物拉後一點，犘擦著皺摺呈放射狀的花穴，惹得懷中人激靈的一顫，然後再橫蠻的向上猛撞去，撞在前列腺上!

「什麼!?哇啊…嗯…」被撞得整個人向前仰的方大同忍不下驚喘，就覺那粗壯的物事開始在滾燙的下方抽動，不遺餘力的把力量送入體內，刺激暴增。身體每次因為太濕滑而失去平衡，要向前倒時，蕭敬騰扣在腰間的鐵臂總會把他勒緊。「啊呀…」不讓他輕易的倒下。

被勾起一條腿的姿態讓後庭毫無掩飾的暴露在大鏡子中。

方大同倒抽口涼氣，死也不肯看向鏡中正交合的二人了。「嗯…呀…」

蕭敬騰攬緊他的腰衝刺，興味勃生的凝視著那鏡像，伸出兩根指尖梳理大同腿根的濃密恥毛，汁液淅瀝滴落，指尖也沾上不少，撥好毛髮的動作彷彿在為它們掃上凝膠。

方大同不解，臉紅耳赤，迷糊的壓抑下呻吟，「幹…麼…?」

這纏繞毛髮的動作已足夠色情。

蕭敬騰緊盯鏡子，把毛髮都撥開，露出了赤裸裸的紅腫小穴，看著自己每次抽插洞口都是一次花隱花現。下身彷彿被一朵嬌艷欲滴的花朵含吞著，被操弄得閤不弄的皺摺間都濕漉漉地，閃爍著深淺不同的粉嫩色澤，滋潤著其中的交合動作，摩擦出細小的泡沫。「嗯…粉紅色的，好漂亮…」

他含咬著方大同的耳垂，把這句讚美吹入去。

「不要…看…」聽到的人明白了他的舉動，羞愧欲死，立竿見影的緊閉眼簾，雖然腰肢還是緊隨著扭動，但是怎樣也不肯睜眼看自己淫穢的花穴是如何吞嚥著身後人的陽物。

他只聽那不停的水動聲，感覺愛液沿著大腿滑落的痕癢感，就知道自己如何饑渴了。

他伸手向下要掩蓋著自己不知廉恥的下方，手甫接觸到，便驚訝於二人膠著的地方高溫像快摩出火焰。

「好熱…」蕭敬騰加快了抽插的速度，顯然也是受不了久別重逢翻雲覆雨的感受，以及被鏡中的影像刺激得眼紅，忍不下索求更多的衝動，熱血的快把方大同撞壞。

「啊嗯…」方大同即使把下唇咬得痛了，也壓不住喉間的叫喊，一波接連一波的強烈快感沖刷得他理智盡失，只能噴灑著苦悶的熱氣承受。額間滴下的熱汗滑過唇邊，鹹鹹的。

「啊不…不行!」

蕭敬騰忽然抓緊自己的右手指尖，向洞穴的邊緣擠入，被衝擊的窄穴加入了截然不同的感受。圓滑的指頭搔動著可憐兮兮的皺摺，劃著繞了幾圈，被操控著要從隙縫插進。

方大同陡然開眼，表示抗議，想抽手卻動彈不得。

「會裂開的…」他感到自己的洞穴已經被填得極滿，幾乎被撐漲了，怎樣也容納不了一根指頭的。蕭敬騰不肯放棄，伸出舌尖沿著肩線慢舐著，另手握住他的要害上下套弄。

「啊啊呀…」兩個弱點同時被肆意狎玩，感覺再推高了一層，迫得他嗚咽起來。

陽物被緊捏著劇烈的晃，彷彿神經線都要揉碎一樣，下穴流淌出高潮前的更多濕液，使兩人相貼的下體都浸成一片水澤。「嗚…別…」

蕭敬騰藉著新一輪的觸電感把方大同迫得昏陶不已時，順著濕液拎緊他的指尖，精準的從邊隙中擠入，竟然成功插進了小半截的指尖，把小穴外部撐到極限!

洞口被蕭敬騰的陽物跟自己的指頭塞得快要爆開。

「啊啊啊呀哈…」方大同被那種激烈而恐怖的快感嚇得快尖叫，同時受著感官的折磨跟鏡子的視覺刺激，攀上了小高潮，後穴幾番收縮，鈴口灑出一小注白液，卻仍沒有頹勢。

他整個人軟掉，再也支撐不了勉強的坐姿，氣力用盡的向前倒去。這次蕭敬騰沒有扣緊他的腰，任著他向前趴倒，辛苦的喘氣休息，享受著餘韻。「呼呃…」

原以為事情就此完結的方大同微瞇雙眼，頻密吸納。臀部卻毫無預警的被抬高，形成了上翹的姿態。他吃驚的扭頭向後看，自己的腰向下壓，屁瓣被推高。

如一只求歡的雌貓在搖腰擺臀，可恥的姿態令他不禁紅了臉。「嗯…」

蕭敬騰的的鐵棒沿著背部下陷的性感中線，慢條斯理的向後拖拉，緩緩的用頂端摩蹭，留下了一條濕滑又黏稠的痕跡。

「啊嗯…」方大同一陣哆嗦，心靈彷彿要要溶化了，不知道背部被摩擦的麻癢，也能帶來強烈的性暗示，渾身肌肉都緊縮著，空虛的後穴在拼命收窄吸吮著無形的物體。「啊嗯…給」

蕭敬騰沒讓他等太久，雙手扳開了彈性的屁瓣，便把陽物一舉送到底，然後用著頻密的活塞動作。渴求彼此的兩副身軀不覺累，互相契合的追求著能取悅對方的方法。

方大同把臉埋在雙臂之中，斷斷續續的逸出吟哦。

屁股被有力的大手抬得很高，腰線壓得更低，猶如主動送上洞穴任君享用的姿態又羞澀又難耐。

「啊嗄…同、你是我的貓…」蕭敬騰把大腿分得更開，往花穴中的突起點猛烈攻撃，看著這極似貓咪交歡的誘人趴跪姿勢，不禁讚嘆，把碩大送得更深。

酥麻層層交遞著，方大同先後感到蓓蕾被捏緊搔刮，陽物被盡情的套弄而變得腫脹不堪，幾乎到達疼痛的地步，緊熱的小穴傳來一陣強似一陣的顫慄。

「嗯呼…」蕭敬騰最後深深的一插到底，好像要把他的靈魂也掏光似的，噴灑出火熱的白液，灑在花心中燙得他想退縮。「啊嗚嗯…」

淚光滑下眼角，混沌不清的感受在最高峰交撃，他抓緊身後人的大掌。

「啊啊呀!敬騰…嗯…」

緊隨著浪濤般的酸麻感，穴口急速收攏，達到了久違高潮。

* * *

蕭敬騰愛憐的把方大同翻轉過來，在泛紅的臉頰上不斷安撫性的左親右吻。

這次好像做得太過份了，大同叫得聲音都沙了，可是…他忍不住想完全的佔有這個男人。

想及此，他把大同疼惜的抱得緊，雙手拍撫著柔滑的背，順便吃吃豆腐，心中充斥是幸福感。

之前相處兩個月被迫禁制的慾望，一次宣洩出來，酣暢無比。

方大同的手攀上來回抱自己，然後雙唇噘起，在他的胸膛上烙下碎吻。

蕭敬騰微笑，哎呀，回復了人樣還是愛撒嬌啊。

可是，在自己的一邊蓓蕾落入濕熱的口中含吮時，他才猛然驚醒並不是這一回事。是大同不甘自己被操弄得死去活來，現在要討回去了!!!

他們以前交往時總是輪流的進入對方，也沒說誰一定要當上方。但互吃的前提是兩人都有體力的時侯…剛才大同被自己弄得如此悽慘，他以為他再沒有力氣繼續的了…

蕭敬騰心中一抖，突然就很想逃。

完蛋了，他剛才順著慾望把大同搞得如此「淋漓盡致」，他用膝蓋也想像得出自己待會的慘況，還是先投降試試反應好了「大同，我好累哦…」

方大同從白皙的胸襟上抬起臉，微笑像極貓咪，用的卻是陰森森的語氣。

「我剛才也好累哦。」

他剛才不知道說了多少次「不要」，敬騰卻像被什麼大力金剛上身般一個勁的猛操，把他弄得快散架了，現在不討回來，不從乖馴的貓咪之成強悍的豹，他就虧大了嘛。

「那…我們一起睡，像以前一樣。」就如你是Bail與我是Bail主人的時候。

蕭敬騰伸手撫上戀人的髮頂，再隨著柔軟的髮絲按上後頸，用純熟的手勢，指尖適當的按壓，捏得方大同一陣微痺的舒服。

方大同享受著被按頸的感受，差點沒骨氣的像貓般伏下來了。

但是想到過去兩個月的辛酸，又不甘就此放棄。

他趴匐在蕭敬騰的胸前，伸出舌尖舐上牛奶色的肌膚，依樣畫葫蘆的輕喃

「我要先討回，你之前兩個月跟我光著身洗澡的代價。」

聽到身下人忍俊不下的笑聲時，他跟著勾起唇角，貼上去把笑容密封住，把甜甜的笑意都吃掉。他吻得不遺餘力，許是之前當貓咪時習慣伸出舌頭來吃食和洗臉，現在舌頭倒變得靈巧如蛇了，能夠隨心所欲的鑽動，間接增強了吻技。

舌尖伸進口腔中攪拌，挑起嫩紅小舌，稍微捲起來用齒緣輕咬，雙手一撐胸膛抵上，也挪近雙腿，把蕭敬騰壓在身下，免得他又要藉故逃逸。

「嗯…」甘甜的透明從唇角滑下，成了微癢的痕跡，但誰也沒心思抹掉。

蕭敬騰微皺眉心，只覺含進了一條小魚，不停在口腔中滑動亂鑽，差點要溜進喉心卻永遠差一點，齒背已完全被仔細掃過。「呀…」他有點害怕一吞嚥會把大同的舌尖吞掉。

熱烈的吻再度勾起了身體深處的情慾，蕭敬騰拱起身體，暗示要求撫摸，但方大同卻鐵了心，只用舌頭便能打敗他，連雙手都不用出動。

狡猾的舌頭終於從口腔中跳出，沿著下巴烙下碎吻，輕輕啃咬著頸上微現的筋脈，繼續探戈。

「喔呀…」繃立的乳荳被舌尖殷勤的上下拍動著，酸麻感一湧而上。

乳尖中央最敏感的淺色部位被舌頭的小點故意刷過。蕭敬騰受不了突如其來的刺激，要避，卻被堅決的方大同困在身下。

「哦，粉紅色的，好漂。」他聽到那模仿犯邊含著自己的花蕊，邊欣賞著另邊變得紅腫的乳尖。

「不要舔那兒…嗯…」

大同的舌頭沒有稍離，拉著幾絲津液滑到另一邊再接再勵。

蕭敬騰最受不了就是兩顆粒被弄得漲痛不已，還被繼續含弄。

那令他有種胸膛麻得不屬於自己的感覺。

想當然爾，方大同彷若妄聞，撥動著可愛的蓓蕾，連其上的小疙瘩都不放過。

「喂…呀…」喂!完全沒有聽我的說話!還是變了貓咪乖得多，哼!

眼見兩邊都已被玩弄得綻放，而且敬騰的掙扎有愈來愈弱之勢，方大同鳴金收兵，微笑。

「哦，變紅紅的。」一句說話成功令戀人臉紅耳赤，把臉埋在枕頭中，悶聲不響。

方大同笑出了聲音，知道這是敬騰給予的默許，溫柔的軟舌繼續滑過繃緊的腹肌，於肌肉下陷的線隙中挑弄，一手潛入背部按壓渦陷位，增強快感。

「嗯…」蕭敬騰微撐起腰，迎向唇舌，很快又氣力不繼的跌回床鋪上。

方大同非常喜歡這年輕又柔軔得不可思議的身體，慾望很容易勃發之餘也非常誠實，毫不掩藏對於撫摸的歡迎，是赤裸裸的熱情。但敬騰總會為這副不說謊的身體害羞臉紅就是了。

皮膚是好好喝的牛奶白色，讓他喝之不厭，吻下去會發紅發燙，顯出主人的敏感。那脆弱得似乎一捏就會散的纖細身體總令他小心翼翼，怕不小心在其上弄成瘀傷。

瘦削的腰不盈一握，他用雙手捧高，慢條斯理的舐過腹部，再潛到剛才宣洩過，現在卻精神得很的小傢伙旁。舌尖捲纏在濕透的恥毛上，把他遺漏的白液都吮飲掉，每滴如聖露，不肯放過。

蕭敬騰被方大同的大膽舉動嚇呆幾秒，扭腰想避，要轉身拿面紙。「髒啊…」

「啊啊哇!」甫想扭腰向床頭櫃拿衛生紙，頂端卻被含入口中，太劇烈的感覺讓他驚呼著攤軟下來，像麵粉娃娃使不出力氣。

被噴灑的一小注愛液苦到，方大同皺起眉，卻心甘情願的吞掉，再以舌頭纏綿的圍繞鈴口打轉，聽到敬騰難耐的粗喘，更是舔得用力。貓咪的舌技真有用武之地。

「嗚…嗯」被含在緊熱的口腔中無與倫比的舒服，濕滑的舌頭不斷擦過小孔，迫得他臉龐緋紅輕哼著享受陽物被服侍的酸麻感。

方大同開始沿著粗硬向下輕咬，蕭敬騰撐起了上半身，耳朵都紅透了卻又不捨不看這個美麗又噴血的畫面，大同散亂著頭髮掩蓋了眼睛，最鮮明的意象是他直挺的鼻尖不時碰到下體，以及彷彿不會累的舌頭與柱身滑下的汁液糾纏不清。

他難受的輕喃著擺腰「好…舒服…」…太色了，可是想要更多。

套弄了好一會，方大同把他的陽具一含到底，喉嚨的窄口像吸盤吮吸著蕈頭，輪廓從內撐著臉頰，突出了形狀。「啊啊…」蕭敬騰仰起頭，長髮在空中劃出了弧線，快感滿得要爆炸。

「我要出來了…啊嗯…」一股漲到極限的感覺在芯處直衝上來，他更猛烈的晃著窄腰，不管得如此動作會否令自己待會羞愧欲死，自然的追求快感，配合節奏而扭動。

他伸出大掌輕抓著大同濕潤的髮絲，習慣了的撫貓手勢，把髮都揉亂「嗯、啊哈…」

方大同明瞭他的心意，加快了含吮的速度，協助他攀上高峰。

「啊啊!嗯嗚…」幾秒後，張到極限的鈴口終於灑出了幾注甘露，溢滿口腔，被他直接吞掉。

蕭敬騰像斷線木偶，一手掩臉，臉紅到脖子，頻密喘氣。

聽說男人釋放一次會失去五分一的力氣，那他現在只剩下五份三了，好累哦。

在他的魂魄還未回歸身體之際，身上的男人已迫不及待的拉開自己的雙腿，尋到隱藏的花心。

「不…」蕭敬騰就害怕了起來，他三年沒有被進入了，菊花比乾花還乾，要進入肯定很困難。

可是回心一想，剛才大同被自己瘋狂的又壓又上都沒一句怨言(即使有怨言還是裝聽不到，把拒絕當贈興)，自己被如此服侍還要拒絕真的太不近人情了。只好牙一咬，什麼痛也忍了。

但方大同可不捨得他受一點痛，拉開柔滑的大腿，先把腿根舔濕，讓他稍為做好心理準備，才扳開緊俏的兩片臀肉，用舌尖描上緊張的花蕾，一點一點把花穴溶化開來。

「別緊張…」

眼見戀人還是沒有放鬆的跡象，方大同抬起臉，微笑「你深呼吸啊、放鬆一點。」

豈料蕭敬騰就噗一聲笑出來了「哈哈哈哈哈，你這樣說好像婦產科醫生啊…哈哈」

「喂啊!…啊…大同!」

這個卑鄙的方大同竟然乘自己在笑的時候，就把指尖弄進來了，讓他著實嚇了一跳。指尖帶來的違和感，一直從背脊麻到後腦勺，卻沒有難受到想避的地步。

「要為我生BABY嗎?」這次換方大同笑了。

他倒了不少潤滑劑，指尖輕輕的鑽動，進行放鬆的動作。

「啊哈，我不要生…」蕭敬騰抿起唇，不輸嘴上便宜，適應著內部被逐漸擴展的感覺，那令他呼吸變密，話都說不完整了。「你給我生，我想要一只…貓寶寶。」

「嗯哼。」方大同專心的擴張緊窄的穴口，再加了一根指頭，兩指開始搏刮著內部，迫得腸道漏出潤滑的腸液，順利的嘗試抽插。

在他拉開指尖再輕抵進去時，蕭敬騰倒抽口氣，穴口收縮了一下，很酸漲卻有一絲奇異的被侵有的快感。

「我要男的…眼珠好像海般藍，又溫柔又深遂的…嗚…」

兩根手指插入內部，指甲刮著敏感的內壁的感覺好強烈，他忍不下收縮小穴的本能反應，但挾含著修長指頭的緊塞舉動更讓他難受。羞恥的快感到達神經未稍。

再被加入了一指，開始轉動。

「啊哈，毛髮要好輕好軟的，白色夾雜灰色花紋…」蕭敬騰捏緊拳頭，知道自己下方已經貪婪的開閣著，抓緊了抽動的節奏並作出配合，感覺正幾何級數的增加。

大同極其溫柔的擴張不僅令他的痛苦減到最少，更慢得令他開始抓狂。

「好哦。」方大同把指頭戳到最深，仔細的摸索著突起的敏感處。

「啊、那…」蕭敬騰渾身一顫，把屁股挪後，卻未能如願，被方大同抓緊臀部繼續掏弄。

「這兒嗎?」戳戳戳。

「喂嗚…」別再這樣了啦，他心中無限委屈。

說大同的記性好真不是假的，為何他相隔多年仍能精準的找到自己所有敏感點。

直到花穴夠濕潤柔軟得足夠容納自己的碩大，方大同才扶好忍耐多時的堅硬，對準如花朵盛開的小穴，把大腿拉開一點，準備就緒。也不忘俯下臉，親在蕭敬騰紅通通的臉頰上。

蕭敬騰雙手攀著方大同的肩，粗喘不斷，又期待又害怕。

「先別…我還沒說完，我要…牠很乖的，很小只、會撒嬌也懂自己去廁所也要把我吻醒的…」

方大同勾起嘴角，伸出舌頭舔在蕭敬騰乾澀的唇上，把他舔得癢癢的。

「敬騰，你想要的小貓，一直在你身邊啊。」

他吻去戀人額邊的熱汗，邊說邊輕柔卻堅決的送入陽物。

「嗚哦…」蕭敬騰弓起身，淚光不覺滴落。

他如被拉得太緊的弦線，又像棚架上的滕蔓，整個人攀附在男人身上。

忍受被插入的痛苦，緊抱熾熱的身軀不放。

雖然在這時刻要把話擠出口是很辛苦，但他必須說

「啊嗯…我知道、我一向知道…」

我知道你一直在等，但我之前卻沒勇氣把那份愛領養回去。

他的貓咪、他的巴里、他的愛情從來都在原地。

如最忠心寵物般乖乖等著歸宿，沒稍離一步。

現在，他終於又再義無反顧的讓這深濃的愛填塞自己。

再不分開。

* * *

方大同待在體內很久沒有動作，直到他臉紅得快炸掉，忍不全他耳邊細吼快動啦。

知道他不再痛，謹慎的男人才順從內心的慾望晃腰，把堅挺送進更深處，逐漸順暢的抓緊了令兩人都舒服的節奏。

「啊哈…」蕭敬騰卻受不了那慢得令人想拉手掣加滿速的tempo，不禁從嘴角漏出一句「快點…」

然後他就後悔莫及了，因為身上的男人猶如忽然被點燃的火把，慾火猛烈的被挑撥得一發不可收拾。簡單點說，就是電鍋悶熱到爆炸了。

大同把他的大腿壓到最開，勇猛的戳到最深，又再拉離腰，用力衝上!

「喂!大同、不要太急…啊哈」趕趕趕、趕什麼!!?我的腰好酸啊。

「嗄…你說快點…」方大同低頭封住他囉嗦個不停的嘴，不遺餘力的侵略，把陽物擠進絲般滑的狹道，享受被緊縛到微痛的舒暢感。

「太快嗯…」蕭敬騰出氣多、入氣少，仍然不放棄的嚷嚷「大同、你先停下來，喂!!」

又說是我的貓咪，誰當寵物的會把主人吃乾抹淨的!?

「啊啊…啊哈…」

蕭敬騰張口卻只能逸出吟哦。

方大同照辦煮碗的，裝作聽不到怨言，把拒絕當贈興。

被滾燙的堅硬狠狠的撞撃在敏感的前列腺上，太久沒有被佔有的蕭敬騰受不了刺激，迷朦間好像喊出了很多言不由衷的拒絕句子，還有完事後肯定感到羞恥到想死的話。

「嗚啊…大同!」高亢的呻吟拔高了一階，蕭敬騰的腰折得快斷掉，快感像海潮，一波波沖撃所剩無幾的理智。

他的腦中只剩下大同的身影，身體只感到他給予的溫暖。

「不行了…」

大同把自己抱得很緊，彷彿要融入骨肉般用力，蕭敬騰也緊緊的回抱他，配合著二人交合的節奏扭腰，也顧不得羞恥了，抓著自己勃得生痛的陽物就套弄起來，不然他怕憋到壞掉。

體貼的男人立即把手疊上來，圈著自己的手一同擼動脹得幾乎發紫的下身，觸電感讓他哆嗦不已，舒服得快哭出來「嗚啊…好棒…」

幾乎是大同修長的指尖一按上堅挺，他就忍不下射精感，輸精管瘋狂的收縮，想把白液都擠出來。「我要去了…」雖然不夠幾分鐘，但真的隱忍不下來。

「一起吧…」大同沙啞的聲音異常性感，讓他的脊椎神經痺掉。

他們攬抱著彼此，大同作最後深深的幾下衝刺，低咆一聲把火熱的液體都注射在自己的花心。

「嗯啊啊啊…」而他也不再拼命忍耐，放鬆自己被快感帶走，腦中爆出燦爛的花火，身體歡愉至極，前方達到了高潮，花蕾縮到極致。

二人相擁著平伏太快的心跳，方大同俯下臉吻在濕透的髮鬢上。「辛苦嗎?」

蕭敬騰眼角感動泛濕，搖搖頭。

可是想起什麼，又立即拼命點頭。

「真的好辛苦哦，下次換你。」

這什麼道理啊，原以為自己把大同弄得夠徹底了，想不到最後自己更累。

方大同明瞭的微笑「遵命。」

「Bail好乖、好乖。」

蕭敬騰伸手習慣性的撫上他的髮，也笑得很甜。

* * *

嘴上一陣又一陣的搔癢，蕭敬騰緊皺起眉，隔了幾秒才緩緩的睜開眼簾，迷糊間喊了聲「Bail?」  
被叫喚的人愉悅的哼出鼻息，繼續賣力的伸出濕潤的舌尖，勢要把他舔醒。  
看到兩片薄唇被自己舐得晶瑩剔透、水亮亮的微腫，心情會變得好好。  
  
「好睏…」  
蕭敬騰不滿的埋怨並沒有生效，那竭而不捨的舌尖太頑強了，只能投降，掀開眼簾，覆上一層水霧的眼眸看過去，只見到因距離太近而蒙糊的輪廓。他又喊了一聲「Bail?」  
方大同收起舌頭，把兩手按在他肩頭上，「喵~~~」長長一聲早安。  
  
蕭敬騰瞪大眼晴。  
好久沒聲音，瞳孔似乎也擴張了。  
嘴唇微啟。  
  
「喵~」懷中的男人貓態盡現，頭顱在胸膛上鑽來鑽去，兩手掌心平放不時亂爬在踢恤上，又搔搔臉。蕭敬騰啞了聲，懷疑昨晚把大同喚醒的事是南柯一夢。  
他顫抖的伸出手摸上臉頰，只見大同立即愛嬌的湊上來磨蹭，微瞇著眼一副享受的樣子。  
  
大同還是沒有變回來。  
蕭敬騰眨眼，蓄滿的水一顆滾跌。  
身體的酸痛告訴他，昨晚他倆確實以人的姿態共融過，但今早卻又人貓殊途了嗎?  
他不能接受這樣殘酷的結果。  
  
蕭敬騰沈醉於自己的悲傷中不能自拔，緊咬著下唇平復心情。  
肩膀一抽一抽的，萬念俱灰。  
臉頰忽然傳來略嫌粗魯的抹拭，淚光很快被抹走，他茫然失神。  
  
「你怎麼了!?」  
方大同見他突然陷入崩潰，驚訝的以兩手捧高臉龐，抹去那些洶湧的、令他心疼的淚。  
再沒了裝成bail的心情，著急的問東問西。「你不舒服嗎?」  
想檢查出哪裡有問題。  
  
蕭敬騰呆幾秒，才知道自己是被耍了。  
大同想裝成bail把自己吻醒，自己卻誤會他沒有變回來，還投入的哭了。  
只好拼命搖頭，不禁為這場烏龍而破涕為笑，眼睛還淌著光，嘴角卻是勾起的，笑中有淚。  
「沒事了嗎?沒事了?」方大同一再追問，看到戀人堅決的搖頭表示身體沒事，才放鬆下來。  
  
兩人互相摟得很緊，沒有說出口的是，一種劫餘生感在心中泛濫。  
好像，差一點，他倆就要如此一人一貓的永世相隔了。  
但也很像，大同只是去完了長途旅行。  
睜眼就見對方睡姿不佳的躺身旁，還打著呼，那種終於回到歸屬地的滿足感令他鼻酸。  
  
「大同。」蕭敬騰悶在枕頭中喊。  
「嗯?」方大同立即應答。  
  
「大同…」  
「嗯，怎麼了?」  
  
「沒事。」  
沒什麼，只是很想喊你的名字，真正的名字。  
不用再怕面對bail時不小心漏口了。  
* * *  
在方大同抱怨到第二十三次不要再留在家中吃牛奶糊跟果棒時，蕭敬騰終於翻個白眼說，你要再吃我也不會給你了，難道我還要養你不成?  
於是他們達到了要出街吃豐富早餐，吃到撐死的共識。  
  
蕭敬騰刷牙洗臉完畢踏出浴室，剛想喚大同進去梳洗。  
就見他慣性的坐在地上，面對著客廳整幅的合照，介於想看又未看之間，臉頰紅得像火燒。  
「哈哈…哈哈…」蕭敬騰忍俊不禁的笑聲充斥著小空間，令方大同臉上顏色更深了。  
幾乎想把頭埋在外套中眼不見為淨，這些裸照真不知以往自己是如何日夜欣賞的，現在多看一眼都要挖地洞。  
  
蕭敬騰走過去，駕輕就熟的把方大同像貓咪般從兩掖微提起來，深摟於懷中。  
奇怪的是方大同也已經習慣像個袋子被提來提去，竟然很配合的任他抱起再調整位置，幾乎想要快樂的喵叫了。「嗯…」  
萬想不到，蕭敬騰開始對著滿谷的照片講解，讓方大同羞恥不安卻逃不開。  
「這是第一輯哦，好搞笑，你怎也不肯穿褲子…」  
為什麼要把他倆都知道的事再說一遍，方大同心中哀嚎，胡亂點頭。「我知道…」  
如果早知道自己是人身，他肯定會撲上去抓十多條褲子穿得牢牢的，不會這樣無條件任拍。  
  
「哎喲，這M字腿拍得超清楚!!腿張超大…」  
「這次終於有穿褲子囉，可是沒穿衣服…」  
「浴室系列超多泡泡，好好玩，下次我們再多拍一輯!」  
  
「大同、大同，哈哈哈，你睡了?」  
蕭敬騰心情大好，嘴邊的笑意一直沒消減過，就見懷中的男人愈埋愈深，臉壓在肩膀上死也不肯抬起一毫米，完全不看「照片牆」一眼，鼻翼頻密的翕息著，耳背通紅。  
想想這樣子嘲笑也不太好(雖然已經嘲笑了十五分鐘)。  
  
「不如，把照片都拔下來收好…」方大同逮到空檔，立即提出意見。  
「不行呢，我答應過Bail，以後都不會拔下來了。」  
「……」啞口無言。  
蕭敬騰向下看，方大同自己給自己挖了坑，又反駁不了，只好緊皺著眉無奈。  
他微笑，單手從頸項一直線的熟悉向下掃去，用以前撫摸貓咪的手勢安撫他羞死欲死的情緒。  
  
方大同欲哭無淚啊。  
他之前還在想，變回人類後看到貓咪時期的照片，一定很有趣。  
現在他可不這樣想了，如果以後都要看著這些勁爆裸照M字腿吃飯喝水看電視，還不如變回bail啊，起碼沒那麼尷尬。  
* * *

  
兩人吃完了一飽足的豐盛早餐，沿著原路歸家，途中經過熟悉的小公園。  
他們心有靈犀的踏進去，踱步在秋末的落葉間，微涼清爽的風吹起縷縷髮絲，很是寫意。  
方大同老馬識途的走到木綿樹下，神奇的令人安心的樹木霉味傳來，他倆肩膀相貼的坐在小木椅上，誰也沒介意座位狹迫。  
  
落英繽紛，快要灑盡。  
他倆安靜欣賞，偶爾享受花瓣撲到身上，拈起細看。  
  
蕭敬騰抽出水壺，扭開蓋子，一片嫩紅輕跌入寬大的壺口，飄蕩在搖晃的水面上。  
美麗的冷卻煙火，被溫柔承載著，始終沒有沈下去。  
方大同湊過去，就著壺口嚥了一啖清甜。  
  
蕭敬騰看著熟悉的黑髮旋和低頭舔水的動作。  
差點脫口說出「Bail，好乖」，  
又吞下去了。微笑。


End file.
